OTH - What Comes Next
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: 9 Seasons gone and where is everyone now. This is what comes after the 9 seasons are over. Join our favourite group of people and the extra people on there journeys
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1**

As we drove down the highway i could feel something wasn't right.

I was scared for the first time ever.

I was sat in the passenger seat as my cousin Jamie Scott drove. We were heading back to Tree Hill, to see all our family again. We haven't seen our family in 3 years but that's what college does to you. Me and Jamie found ourselves at the same college in the same classes without realising we were related. You see my mum Peyton Scott and my father Lucas Scott moved away from Tree Hill when i was a month old but they moved back as i went to college. It wasn't until the 3rd month in term when i realised he was my cousin. Anyway no one knows that we are coming back since they all believe we have got another year left at college. The thing is we should be at college but Jamie has a month off and i got kicked for fighting. It was Jamie's idea to return not mine. I didn't want to come home as i hadn't seen my dad in over a year, the last time we spoke i argued with him and we fell out, but Jamie persuaded me to return.

As we reached Tree Hill all i could think about was my mother's reaction and my father what was he going to say to me. Then i thought to myself, why am I back.

Jamie suddenly stopped the car.  
"Jamie why have you stopped", i asked  
"I just want to make sure that you are certain you want to come home", he replied and looked at me with a scared look on his face.  
"Yeah im sure i want to come home, thank you Jamie for dragging me back"  
"Dont worry id do anything to see that look you have on your face now"  
"What look"  
I knew exactly what look he meant but didn't want to admit that i was happy.  
"You know which, the happy on. The pleasantly happy one"  
"Okay i admit it, im happy to be home but if you tell anyone im happy to be back, ill beat your ass. But no seriously thank you so much Jamie"  
"Its fine i love seeing you happy, let's go"  
I looked out of the window and then turned to Jamie,  
"Look Jamie there's my mum's record label, Red Bedroom Records", he looked at me and then said,  
"There's the river court me and my father used to play on as i grew up", all i could say was wow. I didn't know much about this town but i knew that it was my home and that it was a great place to be. Its just a shame that i didn't know anyone but my mum and dad and obviously Jamie.

Jamie knew where to go, exactly where his house was. He had it set into his sat-nav. He stopped again,  
"Why did you stop Jamie"  
"Just wanted to double check, are you sure your ready to see your parents and the rest of the family"  
i nodded, then he drove on.

We pulled up outside of a music store i was pretty sure that this wasn't there home.  
"Dont worry i thought I'd park it here so we can walk to the house, it's only a block away and no one will recognise us that way"  
"Good idea Jamie, god i love how smart you are"  
he laughed. We got out of the car and started to walk. It was a lovely walk and i got too see some of the town. We stopped outside of a lovely, glorious house which was painted white and it looked massive.  
"Wow"  
we started walking up the drive but when i looked back Jamie was froze on the spot.  
"Jamie you okay, we dont have to do this"  
"No im fine just needed to think, lets knock together"  
as we approached the door, we could hear about 4 different voices inside. Jamie and I knocked together the stepped back from the door. A few minutes later a woman answered but i didn't know who it was but Jamie did,  
"Hi mum"  
so this was Jamie's mum, the infamous Hayley Scott my father's best mate. The woman froze with shock, then she spoke,  
"Jim Jam is that you are you actually here"  
"Yes mum, it's me im home i missed you so much"  
"It is you, oh my god i missed you so much, who is your friend Jamie"  
"Oh yeah sorry, mum this is Sawyer"  
"aw Sawyer as in Sawyer Scott Lucas daughter"  
i looked at her with shock as this was my father's best friend growing up.  
"Oh e…err…em hi Hayley nice to finally meet you"  
"Sawyer i haven't seen you since you were a baby, does your mum know your back"  
"Em no she doesn't please don't tell her, i want to surprise her"  
"Okay im fine with that, come in, come on. Jamie i kept your room the exact same"  
"Thanks mum"  
"Thanks Mrs. Scott that's very kind of you to just invite me into your home"  
She looked at me with a welcoming face. I walked inside and then i saw everyone. I immediately froze and Jamie froze behind me,  
"Its okay you will be fine, oh call me Hayley by the way and welcome to the family"  
"Thank you Hayley"  
we walked in and everyone looked at us. There was 2 men and a woman, i think I've seen the woman before but i wasn't sure where. Hayley raised a glass and tapped it  
"Can i introduce you to Sawyer Scott, Lucas' daughter. Sawyer this is Julian Baker, Brooke Baker and…"  
before she could finish i stepped in,  
"Nathan Scott, i know me and Jamie watched you on TV a few weeks ago, it's an honour to meet you all"  
Nathan looked at Jamie then me and laughed. Brooke looked at me with a surprised look then said,  
"Oh my god, i can't believe your home. I have dreamed of this day since you didn't return with Peyton. Oh and Jim Jam I've missed you too" 

I just looked, i was speechless. I sat down on the sofa just as the door bell rang. Hayley looked through the peep hole.  
"Sawyer its Lucas and Peyton"  
"Dont answer i want to surprise mum, can i hide upstairs"  
"Course Jamie's room is the first on the left"  
"Thanks"  
I ran up the stairs as Hayley opened the door and invited them in. I could hear they conversation slightly.  
"Hey everyone we want to invite you to Mia's party for the release of her new album"  
Everyone but Jamie replied, "Yeah awesome"  
then all of a sudden i heard Jamie speak,  
"Hello aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas"  
there was some screaming then i heard my mum ask Jamie a question,  
"Jamie what on Earth, why are you back so early"  
I knew this was my key to move so i tiptoed to the top of the stairs as Jamie spoke,  
"We will tell you soon"  
"We?" mum replied  
i started to walk down the stairs really quietly,  
"Yes mum we"  
Peyton and Lucas turned and froze, i could see that my mum was pleased. She almost passed out. It was Lucas' time to speak.  
"Oh my god, why are you home so early and how did you find Jamie".  
"Well mum, Lucas, i got great grades in High School so i got pushed ahead and i was sent to college, where i got put into the classes that Jamie were in. Anyway me and Jamie both missed an assignment and ended up in detention, we had to mark each other's work and then i recognised his surname and it was Scott, so we asked each other questions and figured out we were related. Anyway were home because Jamie has a month off and i got kicked out for fighting".  
"What you got kicked out of college" everyone said surprisingly.  
"Yeah i got into a fight but it wasn't my first one"  
"Oh so what are use going to do now"  
"Well im going to follow in dads footsteps and train my hardest in basketball"  
"And im not going to follow you Lucas, im going to follow mum and enter the music business"  
everyone looked surprised when i said that. But i didn't care. Me and Jamie went and got the car and brought our bags inside.  
"Jamie why dont you go unpack"  
"Okay Sawyer are you coming"  
"Err…i think im going to stay down here and get to know people"  
"Okay watevs"  
i had loads of questions to ask but how did i ask them. After a few minutes i decided just to ask.  
"Brooke can i ask you a question please"  
"Fire away sweetie"  
"Okay so are you married and do you have children"  
"Yes im married to Julian and…"  
before she could finish two lads walked through the door  
"Sawyer meet my two boys Jude and Davis"  
"Oh hi"  
"Boys this is Sawyer Scott, Lucas' daughter"  
"Hi Sawyer" they replied.  
Jude whispered to Davis but it was a loud whisper,  
"She's pretty cute dont you think"  
"Dude she is Lucas' daughter, she could put you onto your arse"  
I giggled and then blushed since he was pretty fit himself. He had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was extremely ripped and looked to be about 5ft 9. He had to play basketball with the size he was.  
"Hey Jude can i ask but do you play sports"  
"Yeah i play basketball, football and baseball, we are all heading over to the river court soon if you would like to come"  
"Yeah course, can Jamie come though"  
"Obviously" Davis said sarcastically.  
I shouted up to Jamie,  
"You coming to the river court"  
"Yeah I'll be right down"  
as soon as Jamie got downstairs we headed off to the court.

After 10 minutes of walking we hit the court. Jamie handed me the basketball,  
"Go on show them what you can do"  
i shot the ball from the 3 point mark and it went straight in. Jude and Davis' faces dropped.  
"How did you learn to shoot like that"  
"Easily when you have a great person teaching you. Aint that right Jamie"  
"Correct Sawyer"  
"So wait he taught you how to play"  
i nodded, as i walked over to the benches to sit down. Davis and Jude and Jamie started to play a game, 2 vs. 1. Quite hard considering Jamie was alone. Just then i saw 3 people walking over to the court.  
"Jude, who's this"  
"Oh it's Logan and his dad and step mum"  
"Or ok thanks"  
There walked over then the women spoke.  
"Hey Jamie, i went round to Haley's and she said you were back and also that Sawyer was back"  
"Quinn i have missed you so much. Quinn, Clay, Logan this is my cousin Sawyer"  
"Hey Sawyer" they replied.  
"Oh hi Quinn i remember Haley mentioning you, and Clay you did a great job with Nathan, Logan nice to finally meet you. Jamie has told me so much about you guys"  
Jamie started to go red. I think i embarrassed him. Whoops!  
Jamie looked at me with a grin then turned to Logan and Clay  
"You guys wanna play"  
"Why not"  
Quinn came over and sat with me on the bench while everyone else played. We got chatting then she left. I was watching them all play but only one caught my eye, which was Jude. His looks, his structure and the whole lot of him was just amazing. He took a free throw and looked at me while doing so. I think he liked me but i couldn't be sure.  
"Stop showing off Jude only because you like her", Davis shouted across the court. Jude started to go red and so did i. I looked at my phone and thought i better be going soon to help mum unpack my things and to help with tea.  
"Hey guys im going to head off, I'll see you all later"  
"Yeah okay I'll see you at the party if you go" there replied.  
Jude stood there and just stared at me,  
"Let me walk you back"  
"Okay cool"  
Me and Jude started to walk back to the house. It was about 45 minutes away. We reached Karen's cafe when it started to rain.  
"Do you want my jacket" he asked  
"No it's fine, i dont want you to catch a cold"  
he ignored what i said and gave me his jacket; it was so warm and cosy. I loved it.  
"My house is closer should we just go there"  
"Err i dont know, i need to go see my mum and catch up with her"  
"I know but it's getting heavier there must be a storm coming, you can ring her and tell her that i will walk you home after the storm has stopped"  
"Okay sounds good. I think you should ring Davis and tell them to come back to yours and we can watch a movie or do something"  
"Cool okay"  
i got out my phone and rang my mum. At the same time Jude rang Davis and told him to come home and to bring the rest of them. You see the closest house to us was Brookes so we decided to go there. The storm was getting heavy. Too heavy! 

We finally reached Jude's house. By this time everywhere was flooding and Jude was dripping wet because i had his jacket. How romantic. Anyway we entered Jude's house to find the rest of them all warm and cosy on the sofa with hot chocolates and marshmallows. Davis turned and looked at us. They all laughed.  
"How did use get here so fast", i asked  
"We got Jamie's mum to drop us off", Davis replied  
"Oh"  
me and Jude looked at each other, then looked back to them.  
"Right im going to get dried off, you coming Sawyer you will need to get dried to"  
"Yeah, thanks for the concern"  
Me and Jude walked up the stairs and we entered a large bedroom with basketball posters all over the walls it must be his room. I turned and looked at the door so he could get changed.  
"Do you want me to go into the hallway while you get changed"  
"No it's fine"  
i turned around to find Jude with no t-shirt on but he did have dry jeans on. I looked at him and just stood there dripping drenched.  
"You like what you see", he said jokingly  
"What? Oh err…"  
"I was only joking"  
"Oh i was only going to say you have great abs"  
we just looked at each other and gave each other that flirty smile that looks cute as hell.  
"Oh err ill go get you some dry clothes"  
"Thank you"  
once he returned, he gave me the clothes and walked outside. I quickly got changed and then went back out the room to meet him at the top of the stairs.  
"Hey all done"  
"Yeah thank you for the clothes"  
"No worries should we go and watch a film then"  
"Yeah lets go"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and then let go as we walked down the stairs. We went and sat on the sofa i was in the middle and Jamie was on one side and Jude was on the other side.  
"What would you like to watch Sawyer", Davis asked  
"em how about a scary film, Paranormal Activity"  
"Yeah okay that will be great wont it Logan"  
"Why Logan?" i asked  
"He doesn't like Paranormal Activity"  
"Oh sorry"  
We put the film on and we sat there in silent. Davis made snacks and we sat there in complete silence. It was a extremely scary beginning. Then all of a sudden someone screamed i jumped a mile and grabbed Jude's hand,  
"It's going to be okay it's just a movie"  
I looked at him with a frightened face. Jude looked back at me, then he put his arm around me, i felt so privileged. He made me feel happy. The whole film after that was good until near the end when the house window opened and someone knocked on the door. We all looked at each other then ran up the stairs. Me and Jude ran into Davis' room and Davis, Jamie and Logan ran into Jude's room. Jude and I were alone at last.  
"Jude what do you think knocked on the door"  
"It was probably just the tree branches hitting the door.  
"What about the window"

"I don't know, listen though it's going to be ok"  
"I know"  
I then tucked my head into his chest as he put his arm back around me. We were sat on the floor together; actually i was curled up beside him. We stayed like this for about 15 minutes.  
"I think we should go see the others"  
"Good idea go quietly"  
Me and Jude tiptoed across the hallway to Davis' bedroom where everyone else was. We knocked then said it was us. We entered to find them all curled up on the floor.  
"Listen i think we should ring Lucas, Nathan, Clay or Julian to come and check the house".  
"Good idea i say we call Brooke"  
"Okay ill do it" Jude said.  
Jude dialled Brooke's number then put her on speaker phone.  
"Mum we were watching a film then we heard noises, i think there's someone in the house help us"  
"Okay ill send over Julian"

15 minutes later we heard the door go. Me and Jude shouted down,  
"Julian is that you"  
But no one answered, so we all looked at each other.  
"I'm going to go down there just to see who or what it is", i volunteered  
"No i won't let you, you may get hurt" Jude whispered to me  
"Let her go she wants to" everyone else insisted.  
I started to head down the stairs when i heard someone. I ignored it and carried on the next thing i knew was i was on the floor. I heard Jude shout,  
"No Sawyer"  
He jumped down the stairs and came to my aid.  
"I'm fine, it's only a bang"  
The stranger came back round the corner it was Julian,  
"I'm so sorry, i thought it was the intruder"  
"It's fine it's only a bruise I've had worse"  
Jude gave Julian the dirtiest look ever then looked back to me as i stood up.  
"You sure your okay" Jamie asked  
"I'm fine i just feel a bit dizzy, I'll be fine"  
Jude stared at me,  
"Sawyer your heads bleeding"  
"I'm fine, just pass me a tissue or cloth"  
Jamie jumped up and grabbed one  
"Thank you"  
A few minutes later i felt fine and stood up. By this time Julian had left us again and we were just about to watch another film.  
"So Jamie what do you want to watch"  
"How about the Hunger Games"  
"Yes" we all shouted  
Jamie put the movie in and we all sat there and watched it. The film was great.  
"Hey Jude I just want to thank you for taking care of me earlier"  
"Anything for you"  
just as he said this Davis whistled and we all just laughed. Jude had his arm around me and i was curled up beside him. All i knew was that i must have fallen asleep near the middle of the film and i think i fell to sleep on Jude. How embarrassing.  
"Sawyer wake up, Sawyer" Jude was saying quietly.  
I woke up.  
"What oh did i fall asleep"  
"Yeah you fell asleep on me"  
"Oh sorry"  
"Dont worry"  
We both giggled as i checked my watch. It was close to 12:00 pm.  
"Jamie we better get going, Logan are you coming with us"  
"Yeah ill ring mum now" Jamie said  
"Im going back to Hayley's im staying there the night" Logan implied.  
5 minutes later a car pulled up, it was Haley.  
"Right come on guys let's go" Jamie shouted  
"Okay I'll see you later Davis. Bye Jude I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Okay see you later Sawyer, bye Jamie, bye Logan"  
We all waved and headed out of the door. I arrived home at about 12:30 and as soon as i got in i went straight to sleep because i had a bad headache and was shattered. Just before i went to sleep i started thinking about my feelings for Jude then i nodded off. I was home at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

It has been 3 days since me and Jamie arrived home. I had settled in and was finally starting to get along with my father again. I finally found a place where i fit in. That place is Tree Hill.  
"Sawyer will you come out here please"  
"Just a sec"  
I quickly turned my music off and run out of my bedroom door and down the hall till i reach the kitchen.  
"Yeah dad what do you want"  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me later to the river court to play basketball"  
"I dont know"  
"Come on everyone's going to be there"  
"Okay" i said excitingly.  
the only reason why i said okay was because Jude was going to be there and im finally getting to know him a bit better and we are finally getting somewhere in our relationship.  
"If you're coming then you better go get ready"  
i rushed back to my room got a shower and changed in a matter of 5 minutes then i rushed back down to the kitchen.  
"Done. Let's go"  
"Someone's keen what about breakfast" Mum asked  
"I'll make sure she gets something"  
Me and dad ran out and jumped in the car. He was playing his old music so i turned it off. I liked peace and quiet.  
"We have to quickly go to Hayley's to pick up Jamie, Logan and Clay, Okay"  
"Yeah. Fine"  
We pulled up outside Hayley's and beeped the horn. Nathan and the gang ran out and jumped into the car.  
"Hey Jamie, How are you" i asked  
"I'm good, how's your head"  
"Bit sore but not bad thanks"  
Lucas looked at me with a worried look.  
"Sawyer what happened to your head"  
"Nothing dad i just hit it at Brookes the other day"  
"Sawyer tell him the truth, it was bleeding and she had a headache" Logan blurted.  
"What and you didn't think to tell us"  
"It's nothing im fine okay, let's go"  
We started to drive. It was silent in the car until we hit the court. Instantly i could see Jude. I jumped out the car and ran up to him.  
"Hey Jude"  
"Hey Sawyer, how's the head"  
"Its fine thanks. How are you and im sorry i fell asleep on you the other day"  
"Im okay and dont worry it wasn't your fault you were tired, so you going to play"  
"Yeah course i am"  
everyone gathered into a straight line while the two captains picked their teams. The captains were Nathan and Clay. Instantly Nathan picked Jamie and Clay picked Logan. It was Nathans turn.  
"I choose Sawyer"  
Yes i wasn't last to get picked and i was on my uncles and cousins team. It was Clay's turn,  
"Okay i choose Jude and use can have Davis and we will have Lucas"  
This was obviously the best team. Nathan put us all in positions and so we started. 15 minutes into the game and we were winning by at least 10 points. The ball came wide i shouted,  
"Ball, Ball, Pass me the ball"  
Jamie passed me the ball. I was at the 3 point mark and took my shot. Straight in again. I knew i was good.  
"Nice shot Sawyer", Jude and Davis said.  
"Thanks"  
Jamie was on the ball when Clay reached in to get it. Clay missed the ball but hit Jamie in the nose. He fell onto the floor as Nathan and I rushed towards him.  
"You okay Jamie" i implied  
"Yeah just got a bloody nose im going to sit out for a bit"  
Jamie walked to the side and sat down. About 5 minutes after that incident we were 5 points from winning and we needed me to hit the 3 pointer. The ball came wide once more but i couldn't shoot immediately so i dribbled past Lucas and took the 3 points straight in, a direct swish. It was the last shot that we needed so once Nathan passed me the ball i got double teamed and passed it to Jamie who took the shot and got it in. We spent about 2 hours at the court and we won. I was excited and exhausted.  
"Hey guys do you want to go get some food" Jamie asked.  
"Err yeah okay" we all answered.  
We left the court and we left the adults there playing still. We didn't need adults. Jamie, Logan and Davis walked at the front and me and Jude walked behind then. As i was walking Jude grabbed my hand and linked his fingers with mine. I looked at him with a huge smile and he looked back to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked to Karen's Cafe. Me and Jude got talking quietly.  
"Hey Jude i wasn't meant to be staying in Tree Hill i was meant to be leaving with Jamie in a few days, but i dont want to go"  
"Good cause if you went i dont know what i would do"  
"What do you mean Jude"  
"I mean i would have nothing to do because the only girl i like would be gone"  
"Were mates Jude you could of came to visit if i was leaving"  
"I dont want to be friends though Sawyer, you see since the moment i saw you i knew that you were the one, the only person who i wanted to be with forever. You see Sawyer i love you"  
I looked at him with a surprised face then answered,  
"Jude, i dont want to leave because i love you too, i have done since i saw you too. I just didn't want to say anything".  
We giggled.  
"So does this mean"  
"Yeah it looks like you're my girlfriend now and for my first romantic gesture".  
He stopped dead and pulled a box from his jacket.  
"Open it"  
i stood and opened it there and then. It was a beautiful necklace and it had 2 names on it. On one side of the heart it had Sawyer and on the other side it had Jude.  
"Jude it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it"  
"And i love you"  
I blushed then we carried on walking. As we reached the cafe we could all hear music. It was beautiful music. We walked in and Jamie froze. He then looked at the girl in front of us and said,  
"Lydia is that really you"  
"Jamie oh my god your back too".  
"Sawyer this is my little sister Lydia, Lydia this is our cousin Sawyer"  
"Yeah mum told me last time i saw her"  
"wanna join us for food"  
we all went over and sat down. Then a waiter came over and asked us what we wanted we all ordered and payed well except me Jude insisted on paying for mine.  
"Thank you Jude"  
"Anything for you my love"  
"Love, did you say love" Jamie said shocked.  
"Yeah Jamie i was going to tell you tonight but me and Jude are in love with each other and we have just started going out, please dont be mad"  
"Why be mad im happy for you cousin but if you break her heart i will hunt you down and if you hurt her you better run"  
"I promise i will never hurt her i love her too much"  
I looked at Jude and smiled, i didn't know what to say to him. Everyone just looked, so i put my head down. A few minutes later our meals arrived. It was lovely and the whole time we were eating Jude was looking at me.  
"Why you staring at me Jude"  
"Just admiring your beauty"  
That was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me,  
"Awe, so cute you two" Jamie said.  
I blushed then carried on eating. 15 minutes later we had all finished and were ready to go.  
"Lydia are you coming with us, were going back to mums" Jamie asked  
"No im meeting my mates soon, I'll see you later"  
We headed out of the door. Jude held my hand and we linked fingers again. Then he kissed my cheek. I giggled as we walked.  
"I really do love you Jude, you're the nicest person that i have ever met",  
"I love you too Sawyer. I love you more than you think",  
he is possibly the sweetest person ever. We arrived back at Jamie's and we all went to his room. It was really fun. We had music on and we were playing video games.  
"Jamie what's your favourite game" i asked  
"It has to be NBA 2011 because my dad's on it and i always play as him, what is yours", he replied  
"I dunno i like a lot of games".  
The next thing i knew was my phone was going off. It was my mum. I answered.  
"Hey mum. What do you need"  
"Hey i want you to come home please"  
"Why?"  
"Your rooms a mess and i want to catch up with you"  
"Okay"  
i put the phone down and turned around.  
"Guys i have to go Lucas is taking me home now my mum wants to have a catch up session with me"  
"Okay see you later Sawyer"  
i walked out the door then i was shocked as Jude came out the room.  
"Sawyer wait one minute"  
"Yeah Jude"  
"You left and didn't say bye to me"  
"Sorry I'll see you later, bye, love you"  
"Love you too. Ill message you later"  
"Okay"  
He leant over to me and kissed me again. Once again on the cheek. Then he turned and went back into the room.

Me and Lucas headed home. I didn't want to go home i mean im 16 and my mum wants to catch up with me. Dont you think it's a bit late or couldn't it wait a bit. I was just starting to enjoy myself. The car stopped outside my house. I got out and walked into the house.  
"What is so important that it couldn't wait"  
"Nothing i just wanted to talk"  
"Okay what do you want mother" i said sarcastically.  
"Well you see Lucas has got a new job" she said sadly,  
"Okay why is that important"  
"Because the new job is in New York and we need to leave soon"  
"What. I am not leaving Tree Hill. I belong here. We are a family. I finally know my family now. I refuse to leave"  
"Sawyer you have to come. You have nowhere else to go"  
"No. I am not going with use"  
I punched the door and stormed off to my room. I barricaded the door with a chair and pulled out my bag. I sat there and thought but then i packed a bag. I opened the door and grabbed my car keys. I then walked to the kitchen.  
"Sawyer where are you going" my parents shouted.  
"Anywhere away from here. I can't stay here no more. Not with use"  
"Sawyer…"  
before she could finish i had already left. I got into my car and just drove. I went through every red light on the way. I ended up stopping near the river court. This is where my first good memory was in this town. I didn't want to leave. I sat there watching some kids play basketball. I watched for about 1 hr before realising where i had to go. I started the car back up and drove to Jude's. I was a mess. I had tear marks down my face and i was red. I parked the car and got out. I knocked on the door. Davis answered.  
"Oh it's you", then he shouted Jude.  
"Oh my. Sawyer what's up? What's happened? Come inside"  
"Jude you're the only person i trust right now. My mum and Lucas are moving to New York and they want me to go. I dont want to so i packed my bag and came here to speak to you"  
"You know im here for you. I think you did the right thing. I know i would if Brooke was going to move"  
"I know. I have nowhere to go so i think im going to head back to my mates, where i was before i came here"  
"You can't. You can't leave i won't let you"  
"I'm sorry but i have nowhere else to go"  
"Stay here with me. Yeah you can stay with me"  
"I can't do that this is Brooke's home"  
"I'll ask her now"  
He shouted up to Brooke. She was upstairs doing something.  
"Mom!"  
"Yeah Jude"  
"Can Sawyer stay with us for a bit. She's had an argument with Lucas and Peyton"  
"Yeah where is she going to sleep though"  
"In my room, i will sleep on the floor i dont mind"  
"Okay" Brooke replied.

"There you go. Told you. You can stay in my room"  
"If im going to stay i think I'll have the floor and you can have the bed"  
"No" he replied  
"Yes" i insisted. He could tell that he was not going to win this argument.  
"Should we go unpack and set up a bed for you"  
"Yeah. Thank you Jude. I love you"  
We grabbed my bags and headed upstairs to his bedroom. I saw Brooke then stopped.  
"Thank you Brooke"  
"Welcome Sawyer. Anything for you"  
I walked into Jude's room. Jude and I grabbed 2 quilts to put onto the floor, to act like a mattress. He then grabbed two of his pillows and a blanket and then asked me,  
"Will that do, Sawyer"  
"Yeah thank you Jude"  
he leant over and kissed me. I turned and kissed him back.  
"I'm glad im here with you Jude. But i am going to go in the morning ill just agree to go to New York"  
"Okay and im glad to. If you want to go to New York then go but if you dont, tell them that you want to stay and that you will stay here or stay in your house. Either way i will still love you"  
"Never thought about staying in the house thanks"  
We looked at each other then smiled. We stayed up talking and playing games until it reached about 1:00 a.m., we climbed into our beds and attempted to sleep. It was freezing. Jude looked at me and he could see that i was cold.  
"Sawyer your freezing, climb in here with me im boiling"  
"You sure"  
He nodded as i climbed into the nice warm bed. He put his arm around me and i tucked my head into his chest.  
"This is nice"  
Then we nodded off to sleep. We slept for about 10 hrs.

When I woke up i looked to my left, to see Jude lied staring at me.  
"You're so cute when you're sleeping"  
i giggled.  
"What time is it" i asked  
"It's about 12:00"  
"How long have you been staring at me?"  
"Bout 30 minutes"  
we giggled. This was so cute. I wish that every day was like this. Waking up to the cutest boy ever, lied by your side just looking at you while you sleep. Just there for you every time you need him. Anytime that i am down, he is there with arms open wide just inviting you in. I do love him.  
"I should really head home"  
"Let me come with you"  
I nodded as we gathered my things and headed to my car. We got into the car and drove to mine.  
"Thank you so much Jude for letting me stay with you the night"  
"Welcome i had fun. It was cool and i loved it"  
"Same"  
we pulled up outside of my house.  
"Okay are you staying in here or you coming in".  
"I'll come in Sawyer. Thank you for asking"  
"Okay"  
Me and Jude got out the car. And headed into the house.  
"Sawyer where have you been? Where did you sleep last night?" my mum said.  
"Mum i am fine. I stayed at…"  
Then Jude entered the door.  
"She stayed at mine last night Mrs. Scott and dont worry we slept in separate beds i promise" Jude told her.  
"Oh okay thank you Jude for taking care of her last night".  
"I'd do anything for her"  
we looked at each other and smiled.  
"Mum i need to talk to you"  
"Go ahead"  
"Okay so im not going to New York. There is no way i am going there. So i thought and maybe and i can just stay here in this house"  
"Err… Okay I'll let you but if anything happens then i will be right back"  
"Okay so when you leaving"  
"We are leaving in about 5 minutes"  
"Oh Okay"  
5 minutes later and a taxi pulled up.  
"Mum, Dad your taxi is here"  
"Okay hunny"  
"Take care of yourself wont you"  
"Course, ring me once you have landed"  
"Okay"  
they headed out the door and that was them gone. For how long for i wasn't sure but i knew that they wouldn't be back anytime soon. We waved them off then shut the door, Jude hugged me then said,  
"It will be okay, i promise"  
"I know, I love you"  
Jude headed out the door and went home. It was the first night in my house and now it was my house and only mine. I remember my mum saying  
'People always leave'  
and that is true they do always leave, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse.  
I knew my mum and dad were doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

Summer holiday were drawing to an end, and it was time to decide what i was going to do. Am i going to return to high school as a senior or was i going to get a scholarship or go on to a full time job. I needed to decide so i texted the person, i could trust the most. Jude.  
I pulled out my phone and texted him.  
*Hey Jude I need your help x*  
*Yeah sure what is it* He texted back straight away  
*As you know the holidays are coming to a close and i need to decide what to do x*  
*I think you should come to our school we will have more time to see each other and you can meet other people x*  
*Okay ill do that then, thanks. Love you. See you later*  
*Okay see you soon x*  
I put my phone away and rang the school. I sat on the phone for about 1 and a half hours before they said i was allowed to join the school. Brilliant i thought. I can go back to school and learn things i already know. Least i get to make new friends and get to see Jude more. 

I headed to the kitchen and put on some music. I looked through the fridge to decide what i was going to have for breakfast. It was 9:00 and was too early to cook a full breakfast. So i decided to make pancakes. I was onto the second pancake and then someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in its open", i shouted.  
None other than Jude walked in.  
"Hey how are we this morning" he asked,  
"I'm fine Jude how are you"  
"I'm great. Im here with you, in this house looking at the most beautiful girl in the world"  
"Oh you're so adorable. I love you so much. Are you hungry, would you like some pancakes"  
"Yeah thanks"  
I made Jude 3 pancakes. I put them on a plate and put them on the table i then got some juice and made 2 cups, 1 for me and 1 for him. This was nice i was having dinner with my boyfriend who i loved.  
"Wow you are a great cook Sawyer"  
"Thank you. I had to learn since i have been on my own for like ever"  
He looked at me and smiled. 5 minutes later and we had finished our breakfast. I grabbed the plates and headed to the sink.  
"Let me do them" he insisted.  
"No its fine ill do them" I insisted.  
He ignored me again and grabbed the dish cloth. He stood there and cleaned them while i went into the shower. When i got out, i got changed and headed out the door. I found Jude sat at the table waiting.  
"You could of watched TV or went on the computer, you know" i told him.  
"Nope i wanted to wait for you"  
"So sweet. I love you"  
"Love you too. Did you manage to apply for school"  
"Yeah i did. Hopefully i will be with you"  
"Hopefully. Now that school is starting it means basketball season is too. You should come to the games and watch"  
"Course i will. No matter what i will always love you and support you. Always and…" then Jude jumped in,  
"And forever. Love you too"  
I smiled, and then we got up and walked into the living room. We sat on the sofa and snuggled into each other. We had our hands linked with each other as we sat there and watched TV. I let him choose what to watch.  
"Listen right, we have been together for at least a month and yet no one really knows, like your mum. I told my mum the day i walked out"  
"Yeah that's true we should tell her. We should go now and tell her. I can't wait no longer, im crazy for you"  
I giggled as we got up and left the house. We took Jude's car because it was pointless in taking mine. We arrived at Brooke's house. We walked in.  
"Mum hello, Dad"  
"Just a minute, just putting something away" Brookes replied.  
2 minutes later, the Brooke came down.  
"Yes dear, oh hi Sawyer"  
"Hello, Miss. Baker"  
"It's Brooke"  
i looked and nodded.  
"Mum i need to tell you something"  
"Okay go on"  
"Mum me and Sawyer have been seeing each other for a month and i just wanted to let you know"  
"Oh thats so cute. Sawyer you're always welcome here and thank you for making him happy"  
I nodded.  
"Thank you mum for understanding, we are going to go now"  
we headed back outside.  
"Sawyer what do you have planned today"  
"Nothing much. I was going to do some cleaning, shopping and then just relax"  
"I'll go to the shop for you"  
"Okay. Thank you"  
We got into the car and he dropped me off outside my house then headed to the shop. I headed inside and grabbed a garbage bag and some cleaning supplies. First i went through the house and polished and hovered everything then i decided to clean out the bedroom cupboard. As i was looking through the cupboard i found boxes upon boxes of memories from my mums and dads childhood. It was brilliant. Anyway 15 minutes later and i was finished. I got changed and went and sat on the sofa. I switched on the TV, Ellen DeGeneres was on. She is the funniest person ever. I sat there with my chocolate chip ice-cream watching her, waiting for Jude to come back with the shopping. After 10 minutes of watching Ellen DeGeneres Jude walked through the door,  
"Hey baby, thank you"  
"No worries, i got everything on the list"  
"Yey, are you staying for tea"  
"Yeah why not"  
"Okay ill order it now, what do you want from the pizzeria"  
"I'll have whatever your having"  
"Okay ill order a 20" margarita pizza and chips, do you want garlic"  
"Yes please, why a 20""  
"I'm going to invite Jamie and everyone"  
"Cool, movie night"  
"Yep"  
i picked up the phone as Jude put the shopping away, i called the pizzeria and ordered the food.  
"It will be about 20 minutes babe is that okay"  
"Course ill call Davis, you call Jamie"  
"Okay what bout Lydia"  
"She can come it's your house"  
Jude and I pulled out our phones and rang everyone.  
"They going to be here in 10 minutes"  
"Okay cool"  
we headed to the living room and went through the DVDs, we picked out the best films. We picked 2012, titanic and Wolverine. We didn't know what we were going to watch but we had a selection. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll go" i said to Jude  
i headed to the door and welcomed everyone in.  
"Hey Jude and Sawyer, what we gunna watch"  
"Theres a selection ova there Jamie, use can choose"  
They headed over to the pile and picked out 2012. Good choice i remember thinking. We all sat down on the sofas. Me and Jude on the double and Davis, Jamie and Lydia on the other. Me and Jude snuggled into each other again and we started to watch the DVD. 25 minutes into the film when we were all comfy the doorbell rang.  
"It will be the pizza man", i said to Jude.  
I got up and went to the door.  
"Hey that will be $22.50"  
"Okay" as i handed over the money. "Keep the change"  
he handed over the pizza and i took it into the living room and put it on the table. We sat and scoffed the lot then got comfy again and finished the film. Once the film had ended it was about 9:00 p.m. and it was really dark.  
"Hey Sawyer me and Lydia are going to head off"  
"Okay bye guys"  
"I'm going to go as well Sawyer"  
"Okay bye Davis"  
Davis headed out the door. We waved them all off and went back inside. I headed over to the table and picked up all the rubbish. Jude came over and hugged me from behind,  
"Leave it I'll do it tomorrow, or we can do it together"  
He grabbed a bag and helped me. We finished around 10:00 p.m.  
"Jude its getting dark, why dont you stay here with me"  
"What like actually with you"  
"Yeah same bed and that yeah why not"  
"Okay, I'll tell my mum now"  
"Okay"  
Jude picked up his phone and rang his mum just to make sure he was allowed. He was.  
"I can stay, thank you"  
"Welcome"  
we turned off the lights and headed to the bedroom. We ran and jumped onto the bed. He took off his t-shirt and we started kissing. We then climbed under the covers and hugged up together. I snuggled into his chest and we slept.

As morning came i was up earlier than usual. I woke up at 5. I decided that i couldn't sleep. I walked down the hall and into the living room where i sat and watched TV and drank coffee. 1 hr later Jude came out the bedroom and walked down the hallway.  
"When did you get up" he asked  
"At about 5"  
"Why"  
"Couldn't sleep"  
"Come on ill come lay with you, till you go to sleep"  
He came and grabbed my hand, he walked back to the bedroom with me and layed with me. I nodded off. 2 hrs later i woke up to find Jude still layed with me.  
"Morning"  
"Thanks Jude"  
"Welcome"  
we walked into the kitchen where i found breakfast all layed out on the kitchen table.  
"I made it while you were sleeping"  
"Thanks"  
We sat and ate breakfast it was delicious.  
"Thanks Jude, dont forget we are going to the match with Jamie later"  
"Oh yeah almost forgot, what time we going"  
"About 3 i think"  
"Cool"  
I went to the bathroom and ran a bath. Me and Jude both wanted one before the match.  
"Do you want to go in first Jude"  
"No why dont we go in together"  
"Okay"  
as the bath ran i went to the kitchen and made 2 cups of teas. Me and Jude drank them then he went to check on the bath. As he checked on the bath i decided to clean all the dishes and put them away.  
"Baths done" he shouted.  
i headed to the bathroom to find him in the bath waiting for me. I jumped into the bath and we started to mess about. We started having a little water fight with bubbles. It was a great bath. I got out first closely followed by Jude.

After the bath me and Jude got changed, he had clothes here from the day before when he brought them because it was raining. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with YouTube wrote on it. Jude was wearing a White Fred Perry shirt and black normal jeans with some Nike trainers. I was also wearing Nike trainers. He looked cute. 

"Wow Jude you look beautiful"  
"So do you"  
he then walked across the bedroom and gave me a kiss on the cheek then hugged me.  
"I love you so much"  
"Love you too"  
We had time to spare so we decided to go to Brooke's.  
We took Jude's car and drove down to his house. As we arrived we saw Davis and Julian leaving. We got out the car and walked in,  
"Mum im home where are you"  
"In the kitchen hey"  
"Okay Sawyers here"  
"Okay"  
We just felt like we needed to go see her since i hadn't seen her since mum left and Jude lived there.  
"How are you without mum around"  
"I'm good thanks, Jude has been helping me a lot. Did you know he could cook? He makes a mean breakfast"  
"Really how come you never make breakfast for me?"  
"Cause your my mum, you dont ask me and cause i love Sawyer too much. I love you though too"  
"Good answer. Nice save"  
we laughed and then sat down.  
"Do you need anything mum"  
"No thanks though"  
"Mum where has Davis and dad gone"  
"Shopping since you were out and since you're going to the match later"  
"Okay"  
we sat at Brookes for a good 2 hrs before heading to Jamie's. We arrived at Jamie's and we knocked for him.  
"Hey guys 1 minute, we will take my car"  
"Okay Jamie"  
He grabbed his keys and got into the car. The match was about 3 hrs away so we set off early. Me and Jamie were sat in the front and Lydia and Jude were sat in the back.  
"Wasn't Logan suppose to come" i asked  
"Yeah but he is ill"  
i leaned over and switched on the radio. Justin Bieber came on so i immediately switched it over. I found a station where they were playing Fall Out Boy.  
"Woo!"  
"Love Fall Out Boy" Lydia shouted  
"Same"  
turns out we had more in common than we thought. It was awesome.  
"Can't wait till we get there it should be good"  
"Ano"  
We carried on driving for another 1 hr till we reached the stadium. It was massive and there was about a trillion people stood outside. Only joking but there was many people outside.  
"Wow so many people" Davis stated,  
"Yep and we have the best seats in the house thanks to my dad" Jamie said.  
We got out of the car, grabbed our stuff and headed inside. We were sat in the boxes because Nathan had a mate who managed to get us these seats and managed to get us to meet the team.  
"Wicked, Jamie i love your dad" i said  
we all laughed.  
We sat there and watched the game. At half time there were doing a mini game were fans could go and take free throws. Me and Jamie went down to the court. Jamie stepped up to the free throw line and took his shot. It went straight in. Then it was my go i stepped up and positioned myself. I looked at the net and figured out where i had to shoot. Then i took a shot, straight in. Swish!  
me and Jamie went back to our seats and continued to watch the game. It was awesome. I didn't expect anything like the game. I was sat next to Jude and the kiss cam came on to us. We looked at each other then we kissed each other. It then went on to 2 celebrities. Jada Smith and Will Smith were on the kiss cam. It was awesome; we were on the kiss cam.  
"Hahaha use were on the kiss cam" Lydia mocked  
"Oh well we go out, it's not unusual to kiss your beautiful girlfriend" Jude said back.  
I looked at him and laughed. Then he put his arm around my back as we watched the end of the game.  
As the game ended we all stood up and headed outside back to the car.  
"I'll drive back" i insisted  
"Only if you want" Jamie said  
"Yeah can i sit in the passenger seat then Jamie if you dont mind"  
"Course"  
we got back into the car as i drove to the closest McDonalds. I asked everyone what they wanted and they weren't bothered so i ordered big Macs.  
"Hey can i have a Mcchicken meal, chicken selects meal and 2 big Macs please"  
The women handed them over. I drove us to the nearest car park near the sea and we sat there and ate our meals. Once we were finished i took them out to the bin.  
"Guys do you wanna go down to the beach and just chill for a bit" Jamie asked  
"Yeah that will be fun" we replied.  
We all got out the car and i locked the doors. Jude held my hand as we walked down the steps to the beach. We walked down to the sea, took of our socks and shoes and then we all got into a line, held each other's hands and ran into the sea. We started to have a water fight with the sea. Then Jude came up behind me picked me up and then we collapsed into the sea. We got back up and then he kissed me and spun me around while hugging me. It was so romantic.  
"I love you Jude"  
"I love you too"  
"You guys are the cutest couple ever"  
We laughed. We then spent another 1hr at the beach until it started to get dark.  
"We should get back"  
We all headed back to the car climbed in and then i started to drive. We got onto the highway. Then a car came out of nowhere and hit us. The car starting flipping then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4  
**

I didn't know what was going on i couldn't see nothing i could just hear things and it wasn't very good either.  
"SAWYER!" someone shouted it sounded like Jude.  
Then i heard sirens.  
I opened my eyes. I was on a beach but a minute ago i was in a crash. What was happening? I saw Jude; he was layed on the beach. I approached him.  
"Jude baby hey"  
He didn't reply, and then he got up and looked at me. He walked off. It was as if i wasn't here. I didn't really know what was happening. I looked at my t-shirt and there was blood on it. Where was this from? I put my hand into my pocket and found a bracelet. I had never seen this bracelet before. Why has it just appeared in my pocket? I had no idea.  
I decided that i needed answers so i went looking for Jamie. I walked all the way to the River Court to find him sat on a bench.  
"Sawyer" He shouted  
"Jamie hey"  
"Why is everyone ignoring me" he asked,  
"I dunno. Jude has just ignored me as if i wasn't there"  
"Something weird is going on here, we need to figure it out"  
Me and Jamie sat down on the bench. We talked and talked. We must have talked for about 1 hr.  
"I remember when we arrived in this town on the highway when you stopped"  
"The highway i may remember something or it could have been a dream" Jamie said  
"Well i had a dream where we went to a basketball match and then we had a car accident and i was driving"  
"Same dream i had was it on the highway"  
"Yeah it was, let's go to the highway"  
We got up and walked to the highway were we found Jamie's car and police tape.  
"Okay maybe it wasn't a dream" i stated  
"Well that explains the blood on your shirt and me having blood on mine too"  
"This is weird. Is everyone ignoring us because they can't see us" i asked  
"Possibly"  
I hugged into Jamie.  
"Jamie im scared. What happened to us?"  
"I am not sure maybe we should go to the hospital, maybe we can find someone"  
We headed to the hospital where we saw Hayley and my mum was there too.  
"Jamie there's your mum"  
"Sawyer, why is your mum here and why is she so upset"  
"What!"  
Jamie went up to his mum,  
"Mum its okay im here"  
"She can't hear or see me" he stated  
"Jamie i can see you" i turned to Jamie and pointed to where he was, not him but his body.  
"What on Earth, am i dead" he asked  
"No you're in a coma or sedated, it looks like you have a head injury" i told him.  
"Sawyer where are you"  
"I dunno, Jamie look there's Jude"  
"Oh yeah he looks upset"  
We walked up to Jude. He was talking to Peyton my mum. We listened in to their convocation.  
"Jude how is she, what happened" Mum asked  
"She's in surgery, she's bad Peyton, real bad"  
"W…What happened?" she asked  
"Well we were driving home when a car run a red light and hit us. The car hit the driver's side and the car flipped. She wouldn't wake up. Jamie woke up then went unconscious again. She just wouldn't wake up, i tried, I did" then he started crying.  
"Damn, i hate them people my mum died of an idiot running a red light, just remember it's not your fault Jude"  
"I just want her to wake up"  
I walked away and started to cry. Jamie came over.  
"It's going to be okay Sawyer"  
"No it's not your going to be fine i might die and if i dont make it i want you to look after my mum please, her mum died of a car crash"  
"Your going to make it, it wasn't your fault"  
"It is though Jamie, i was driving and now we could die. I could die"  
I got up and walked to the surgery watching place where i stood and watched, Jamie came in behind me.  
"You shouldn't watch this"  
"I want to"  
We watched the surgery. Then I flat lined. It took 4 nurses to revive me.  
"I just flat lined, im going to die"  
"Your not, listen to me you are going to be fine i will not leave you here"  
"You have too"  
We walked out of the operating theatre and appeared at the beach.  
"It is my fault"  
"No it aint"  
"Jamie are you feeling weak" i asked  
"Yeah why"  
"It means your body is getting ready to go back, your going home, i aint my body is getting stronger"  
"Im not leaving you"  
Jamie and i went back to the hospital but this time i was out off theatre. Thank God. We went and i stood over my lifeless body. Jude was there by my side. He hadn't left me. My mum and everyone had gone home but he was there. We went to see Jamie's body and his mum was still sat by his side too. Jamie then collapsed on the floor.  
"Jamie what's up"  
"I dont know i feel too weak"  
"You are going home Jamie"  
"No"  
"Jamie close your eyes. I will be fine"  
He closed his eyes.  
"Now open them"  
"I dont want to"  
"You have to, just remember til kingdom cum"  
"Til kingdom cum, you better come home Sawyer"  
"I will, i will see you soon now open your eyes"  
He opened his eyes and then disappeared.  
I carried on watching over his body, his mum was talking to him,  
"Jamie wake up please. I love you, you are all i have. I dont want to lose you", then she went silent she put her head on his chest then his eyes opened.  
"Mum you are not going to lose me"  
"Jamie. Thank God you're okay"  
"Yeah, how everyone else"  
"Lydia has a broken arm, Jude has a fractured arm and a few scratches and you have a head injury, you are going to be out of basketball for a while"  
"What about Sawyer, how is sawyer"  
"Sawyer is in critical condition. She may not make it"  
"She will, she told me she will"  
"She told you"  
"Yeah she told me"  
i walked away and went back to my body. I looked at the time it was 4:00 a.m. and Jude was asleep while holding my hand. He hadn't left.

Over the next 2 weeks the same thing happened over and over, Jude hadn't left me once and Jamie had been discharged and was on the road to recovery. I on the over hand, hadn't changed at all. I stood over my own body watching as things got worse. All of a sudden i flat lined and i didn't know why. Jude ran out the room,  
"Help her, please help her"  
All the doctors rushed in and performed CPR and revived me Jude was in tears. I had never seen him so upset before. From this day for another 2 days he was constantly asking the doctors when i was going to wake up. I left the hospital and got into a car. I have been in this coma for 2 weeks and now 3 days and i was getting weaker, this was a sign. I went back down the highway in this car i found and crashed the car the same way it crashed before. The car flipped and it went black again.

I could hear my mum  
"Sawyer all i want is you to wake up. I will never leave you again please, i won't leave you"  
then i opened my eyes,  
"Please mum do leave me again"  
I was awake and was in the hospital.  
"Sawyer oh my god you scared me"  
"Where's Jude, i want Jude"  
"He's outside ill go get him"  
She walked outside and i heard her say,  
"She's awake" everyone screamed "Thank god"  
"Jude she's asking for you"  
Jude walked in and i had my head turned.  
"Sawyer, please Sawyer wake up"  
"Jude thank god you're okay"  
i looked and smiled at him.  
"Me, never mind me, im glad your awake"  
"I heard everything you said, and i could see you crying"  
"Really"  
"Yeah, how is everyone"  
"Everyone is doing good, Jamie has been here a lot"  
I laughed then he kissed me.  
"I love you so much. You scared me"  
"I love you too can you get Jamie please"  
Jude turned and went out the door then Jamie walked in.  
"I am so sorry Jamie"  
"No it wasn't your fault, i love you cuz"  
"I love you to cuz"  
"I am alive though Jamie, even though i doubted it and so did you, i could hear you"  
"I could hear you to. You helped me get back and i looked after your mum for you, your dad was here but he had to go back to New York"  
"Okay"  
Jamie got up and walked out, Jude and mum came back in. Jude sat one side and mum sat the other side.  
"I love you guys, you know that okay"  
"We love you too but im sorry Sawyer i have to go back to New York tonight but Jude's going to look after you"  
"Okay mum i will call you when im out"  
"Okay i love you" she gave me a kiss on the forehead then hugged me, then she left and went back to New York.  
"I better leave you to get some sleep"  
"Dont leave me please i aint seen you in ages please"  
"Okay i aren't going anywhere"  
It was about 1:00 a.m. and i did need sleep.  
"Will you stay all night please"  
he nodded then climbed on the bed with me. He cuddled my body and made sure i was comfy enough. It was painful very painful. I think i had cracked ribs and a sore head but i did know i had broke/fractured my leg. Anyway i went to sleep with Jude right next to me.

When i woke up i looked to my right to find Jude not there. I didn't know where he was, so i did something stupid. I ignored what the doctor had told me and i got up out of bed. I grabbed my crutch and hopped to the door then i saw Jude he was walking my way. I fell against the door do he ran up to me.  
"You are supposed to be resting!"  
"I'm fine"  
"Well why did you fall"  
"Okay i got dizzy"  
He picked me up and carried me back into the room then paced me back in bed, he then went to the door and grabbed my crutches.  
"Why were you out of bed"  
"I didn't know where you went and i wanted to see you"  
"1. Dont do it again and 2. I will never leave you"  
"Ano but i wasn't thinking"  
We looked at each other before he gave me a kiss and a hug. I turned over and went back to sleep. I slept for a hour before hearing Jude talking to the doctor,  
"Hey doc when can i take her home"  
"Within the next few days" he replied  
i turned over and told the doctor,  
"I want to leave today, i dont wasn't to stay here"  
"You are not well enough to go yet, you are on medication and you are on a limit to how much your allowed to do. You also have to have physical therapy because of your leg"  
"I dont care i want to go home, Jude will look after me wont you"  
"Well yeah but you heard the doc, your best place is here"  
"I can't hold you here if you dont want to stay" the doctor said.  
"SO i can leave"  
Jude looked at me with a worried face,  
"Only if you wish to"  
"Yeah i do"  
"I'll go get the discharge forms then"  
The doctor left to get the forms.  
"You are very stubborn aren't you"  
I laughed,  
"Not really, i just hate hospitals"  
He nodded as the doctor walked back in.  
"I need you to sign here then please and i need your signature too Mr. Baker just to say i let her go with you"  
"Okay" we replied  
We signed the forms and everything looked good.  
"Okay you are ready to go, whenever your ready, but you must take the crutches and you have to leave in the chair, it's the rules"  
"Okay thanks doc"  
the doctor left and i got back out the bed. I hopped behind the curtain and got changed. I came back from behind the curtain and Jude helped me to the chair.  
"Thank you"  
"Welcome beautiful"  
I smirked as he wheeled me out the hospital. We got into his car and drove. We had to drive back down the highway in order to get home. You could see where we got hit and were we landed.  
"Stop! Stop!"  
Jude stopped.  
"What's the matter babe"  
"Is this were we crashed"  
"Dont think about it, its in the past"  
"Okay"  
He carried on driving.  
"Jude im sorry"  
"What for"  
"It was my fault. I cause the crash"  
"You never"  
We were finally off the highway and we were driving past the river court.  
"Is that Jamie on the court"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Pull over please i need to talk to him"  
Jude pulled over. I opened the car door, grabbed my crutches and hopped on over to the river court. Jamie was trying hard to hit the shot.  
"Looks like you have lost your shooting skills cuz"  
He turned and looked at me surprisingly. He then ran up to me and then he picked me up and hugged me so tight.  
"Ow"  
"Oh sorry" then he giggled,  
he put me down and then hugged me again put this time he wasn't tight.  
"How are you Sawyer"  
"I'm a little banged up but i will be okay, how are you"  
"I'm good. I've got a bad shoulder, so it's affecting my shooting".  
"Oh. You will battle through it, Scott men are hard" **  
**"That's true. I thought you would be still in hospital"  
"She's meant to be. But she's too stubborn to stay and decided to discharge herself" Jude said as he walked over to me.  
"Yeah she is quite stubborn aint she"  
"Hello im stood right here"  
we all laughed then Jamie said  
"Anyway i better go. Glad to see you feeling better though Sawyer"  
"Thanks"  
i turned and hopped back to the car. We got back in and drove home.  
"You are meant to be taking it easy, so i am putting you on house arrest"  
"No way. I dont listen to doctors"  
"No the doctor said take it easy. I am putting you on house arrest"  
"Why though"  
"Because i love you and i dont want you to end up in hospital again"  
He got out of the car and came round to help me. He carried me in and put me on the sofa. He went to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He made sure i was comfy on the sofa as he went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He brought it over and i enjoyed it.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah i feel fine"  
It was about 10:00 p.m. but we fancied an early night.  
"I think we should go to bed you look tired and i am shattered"  
"Okay"  
"Do you want me to help you Sawyer"  
"No"  
I hopped to the bedroom and Jude was behind me the entire time.  
"I will stay here until you are well enough to do things yourself. I will sleep in the spare room if you want"  
"No its fine you can stay in this room with me, i mean it's been about 3 months and we are still going strong its fine come on"

He climbed into the bed with me and i got comfy on him.  
"I love Tree Hill" then i went to sleep on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

3 weeks later and i was due to go to hospital to check if my leg had healed. I grabbed my crutches and hopped into the living room to find Jude watching TV. He hadn't left me since the accident happened. It was brilliant.  
"Jude im meant to be at the hospital in 10 minutes"  
"Ill grab my keys we will go now"  
"Okay"  
He grabbed his keys and his jacket and we went to the car.  
He started the ignition and started to drive. He had only left me once and that was while i was sleeping and it was only because he needed clothes from his house.  
"Jude thank you for staying with me"  
"Welcome. I will do anything for you"  
"I know, i just wanted to say thanks because you have been with me for about 6 weeks and you must be missing your mum"  
"Not really i still get to see her. She only lives down the road. I love you so i will stay with you till your better"  
I smiled at him. 5 minutes later and we arrived at the hospital we went in and got seen to straight away. We got sent to a room where a doctor came in,  
"Hello Miss. Scott how are you"  
"Im fine thanks doc"  
"Good news is the cast can come of, bad news is you won't be able to do much on your foot because it will be very very soar".  
"Okay, thanks"  
The doc grabbed the scissors and cut the cast of.  
"You will need to keep your crutches because you will find walking painful sometimes"  
"Okay can i go now"  
"Yep"  
Jude helped me up and we walked out the hospital.  
"Do you not want to use your crutch"  
"No"  
We got in the car and drove home. As we approached the house, i climbed out of the car. Jude got out also.  
"Jude im okay now"  
"Ano but i want to stay with you"  
"Go home, go spend time with your family im fine" i insisted.  
"If you want me to"  
"I do, see you later"  
Jude got back into his car and drove off. I didn't need him with me 24/7 anymore. I was fine and i was able to look after myself. I walked into the house and sat on the sofa thinking of what i was going to do today. Then i decided i will go to Jamie's. I pulled out my phone and rang him,  
"Hello"  
"Hello Jamie, do you wanna go out later, I'll come to yours then we can do something"  
"Yeah cool i aint seen you in a while"  
"Okay see you soon bye"  
then i put the phone down and grabbed my keys. I went out the front door then locked it. I opened my car and got it. It wasn't safe for me to drive but oh well. I dont care. I started the car and drove to Jamie's. I parked the car on the drive beside Hayley's and got out. I locked the doors and knocked at Jamie's door. Jamie answered.  
"Hey Sawyer, you look miles better, come in"  
"Thanks Jamie, so do you how's basketball coming along"  
"Not so good, i can't hit a shot and i have to return to school soon, i decided im staying in Tree Hill though so i will be on the Ravens"  
"Yep i am also staying and going to Tree Hill High. I will help you"  
We walked into Jamie's and sat on the sofa. Hayley came down from upstairs.  
"Hey Sawyer how are you"  
"Im fine thanks Hayley. Im really sorry for what happened to Jamie and Lydia it was my fault and im sorry"  
"Dont worry it wasn't your fault"  
She came over and hugged me then disappeared down the hall.  
"Okay Jamie you wanna go practise"  
"Yeah i have a net in the back garden. You sure your leg can handle it"  
"Yeah why wouldn't it"  
"Jude messaged me while you were getting the cast of and said that you can't do much"  
"I can handle it, Scott's are brave and strong"  
We laughed as we headed to the back garden.  
"Take a shot Jamie"  
He took a shot and it missed, it went slightly to the left. I took a shot and it went in.  
"Go for the jump shot"  
He took a jump shot and it went in.  
"Nice looks like only your standing shots are affected by your head and shoulder"  
We laughed then i went for the jump shot. I did it but my leg couldn't handle the pain. It was agonising.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah Jamie thanks, maybe if you take it to the left a bit"  
He did and it went in. It was great, it looks like he had his shooting back he carried on doing them, and every time it went in.  
"Yes Jamie, you're back"  
"Looks like it, let's have a 1 on 1 oh and thanks"  
"It is the least i could do and okay let's do it"  
it was great we had a 1 on 1. At first i was winning but he ended up winning. It was fun seeing Jamie again.  
"Jamie, where are you" Nathan shouted  
"Out back with Sawyer"  
"Cool"  
Nathan walked out into the back garden.  
"Hey Sawyer nice to see you"  
"You too Nate"  
"Thought you couldn't shoot Jamie"  
"I couldn't till Sawyer came and helped me now im back in the game"  
"Good but can you hit the jump shot"  
Jamie got the ball and took the jump shot. It went in.  
"Boom. In"  
Nathan and i laughed.  
"Listen Jamie, Sawyer. The La Lakers rang me, they want me to play point guard so i accepted. I want to take the family out for a meal. So i want you Sawyer to come too, you are family"  
"Thank you Nathan"  
"No worries"  
Nathan turned and headed back into the kitchen. Me and Jamie started laughing then my phone rang. I looked and it was Jude.  
"You going to answer it"  
"Yeah suppose so"  
I picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Jude"  
"Aint heard from you in a few hours you okay"  
"Yeah listen i have to go. I'll call you later"  
i put the phone down.  
"Why did you put it down"  
"Dont want to talk to him, im with you today"  
Me and Jamie smiled at each other, then headed back inside. We went up to Jamie's bedroom and they were 2 boxes on his bed. He went over to them.  
"Sawyer this one is for you"  
"Oh"  
The boxes were the same size. We opened them, and then we sorta screamed. Inside the boxes was a pair of Air Jordans and a La Lakers jersey, with a number 1 on it and the name Scott. They was a note, Jamie read it out loud,  
"Dear Jamie and Sawyer. I wanted to give use these but wanted it to be special, so i put them inside a box. I know both of you love basketball, so i got you a jersey and brand new Jordans, not even out in shops, love Nate"  
"Wow these are off your dad"  
We turned to find Nate at the door.  
"Thank you so much Nathan"  
"Thanks dad"  
"No worries, i thought you could wear them when you come see me play, V.I.P tickets"  
Me and Jamie screamed,  
"Thank you" we said  
Nathan laughed and walked off. I never realised this is what family does. I felt loved by my family that i only met a few weeks back.  
"I didn't know this is what family does"  
"Yep. Well your my family aint ya"  
We nodded at each other. I looked at the time. It was 8:00 p.m. and i knew that i needed to go home.  
"I better go Jamie, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Yeah school tomorrow aint it"  
"Yeah make sure to set your alarm"  
"Will do"  
I headed out the door, down the stairs and drove home. I got home okay. My leg felt a little weird but i had been on it all day. I went inside and locked the door. I felt tired so i had a shower then went to bed. I set my alarm and all was good. While i was layed in bed Jude messaged me,  
*Hey Sawyer x*  
*Hey Jude sorry bout earlier*  
*its okay*  
*Thanks*  
*we have school tomorrow, do you want me to meet you*  
*Yeah thanks*.  
*Okay night babe*  
*Night*  
i put my phone down and went to sleep. The next morning was a busy morning.

I woke up at 7:00 a.m., school didn't start for about 2 hrs so i did the things that i usually did on a morning. I went to the cupboard and picked out my clothes. After i did that, i went to the kitchen and made breakfast, it was hard being alone but i was used to it. I made pancakes, eggs and beans. It was delicious. It took 45 minutes to do. I looked at the clock and it was 8:05 a.m. i quickly ran to the bedroom got changed brushed my teeth and got washed.

My phone started ringing, i picked it up and answered it,  
"Hello"  
"Hey Sawyer, its Jamie"  
"Hey what do you need"  
"I just wanted to see if you would like a lift to school of me, my dad and mum bought me a new car"  
"What car"  
"They bought me a sports car"  
"Cool yeah"  
"Nice I'll be there in about 20 minutes"  
"Cool"  
He put the phone down. I looked at the clock, it was 8:15 and Jamie was going to be here before 8:40. Then i looked at the picture next to my bed. It was a picture of me and Jude on the first day we met. Then i remembered that i was supposed to be meeting him at 8:30, so i rang him.  
"Hey Sawyer"  
"Hey Jude, listen Jamie rang earlier and he is coming for me soon. I forgot i had to meet you. I just forgot, im sorry"  
"What do you mean, you forgot"  
"I dunno, i woke up with a headache and i remembered after looking at a photo of us"  
"Its okay I'll see you at school"  
he put the phone down. He sounded pretty worried. Was the surgery on my head taking a relapse, was i going mad, i dunno. There was a knock on the door so i walked to it. I answered and Jamie was there.  
"Hey Sawyer you ready"  
"Yeah"  
I grabbed my bag and went to Jamie's car. We got in and he drove. It sounded nice.  
"Nice car Jamie"  
"Thanks, are you okay you sound scared"  
"em… i am not sure"  
"What you mean"  
"Well this morning i forgot what day it was, i forgot that i was seeing Jude later and i could only remember that you were coming for me"  
"Maybe its a side effect of the surgery"  
"True"  
He carried on driving and then we pulled up outside of the school. Jamie parked his car and we got out.  
"Sawyer are you coming to mine later"  
"Yeah i will meet you at the car after school"  
"Okay"  
Then i went one way as Jamie went the other way. Jude came up to me from behind and hugged me.  
"jeez you scared me"  
"Im sorry"  
Then he kissed me. Jude and i walked to class. We were in different forms so he walked me to his and then went to his own. I sat down just as the bell went. The teacher came in.  
"We have a new person called Sawyer who's just joined us be nice"  
i put my head down. I looked around and then too my left were Logan sat.  
"Hey Sawyer" he said  
"Hey Logan"  
"Nice to see you back on your feet"  
"Thanks"  
The bell went so i went to my lesson. The rest of the day went smooth. I spent lunch with my best friend Jamie and my boyfriend Jude. I loved him so much. After lunch it was okay. The lessons were easy and i got absolutely no homework. I met loads on new people and many people seemed to like it. It was great. The last bell rang. I walked out the school and went to the car. Jamie was stood outside the car. He was sat on the bonnet waiting for me.  
"Hey Sawyer get in your driving"  
"Okay? You sure"  
I got into the car and then he got into the passenger's seat.  
"Yeah course im sure, i trust you"  
I started the car and started to drive. I only listened to Jamie when it came to the accident and me driving. I drove it all the way to his house then i parked the car.  
"You did it"  
"Yeah woo"  
We got out the car and i ran and hugged him. He hugged me back. It wasn't weird that he hugged me because he is my best friend. We went into Jamie's house and went to his room. We sat playing games on the Xbox and on the computer when my phone rang.  
"It is Jude"  
I ignored it and put it into my pocket. 5 minutes later and it went off again. I ended up turning the phone off.  
"Why aren't you answering it?"  
"I dont know. Im confused"  
My head started feeling weird and then i collapsed onto Jamie's bed. I could hear him speaking.  
"Sawyer wake up" he shouted.  
"MUM SOMETHINGS WRONG" he shouted downstairs.  
I heard someone running up the stairs.  
"Mum she just collapsed. She said her head was hurting this morning. What's wrong with her"  
"I dont know. Her head feels warm. Go get a damp towel"  
Then i couldn't hear nothing. Everything went dark and quiet. I woke up on the sofa. Jamie was sat beside me.  
"W…What happened Jamie"  
"Oh my God your awake. Mum she's awake. I dunno Sawyer you just collapsed"  
Hayley came running through the door. I was sat up on the sofa.  
"How do you feel Sawyer" she asked.  
"Fine" i looked at the clock it was 9 p.m. i had been out cold for a few hours.  
"You look better" she stated.  
"Thank you Hayley and Jamie. Thanks for looking after me, but i really must got"  
"Jamie take her home in the car"  
I got up and grabbed my jacket and we headed out to the car. He drove me home. We stopped outside the house.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah Jamie thank you. Oh please dont tell Jude"  
He nodded as i got out the car and went inside. My phone started ringing as soon as i got inside. I answered it.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Sawyer why haven't you been answering"  
"I dont know. I've been busy"  
"You were meant to meet me"  
"Ano b…but"  
"But nothing. Listen i dont think this is going to work when you won't see me"  
"B…But"  
"But what. Im sorry i can't do this no more"  
then he hung up. What had i done? I was trying to tell him why i couldn't come see him. But he wouldn't listen. I felt really upset so i just went to bed. My thoughts had changed. I Don't Love Tree Hill no more. I HATE TREE HILL!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6**

I woke the next day with little to no ambition to go to school. I really didn't want to go. I dont think i could cope with seeing Jude everywhere. The only person i wanted to speak to was Jamie. I woke at 8:00 a.m. and got changed i decided to take my own car this time. I got changed. I put on my black Fall Out Boy t-shirt, my black skinny jeans, converse shoes and my leather jacket. I felt a little pissed off with people. My phone started ringing. It was mum.  
"Hey mum i miss you"  
"Miss you too"  
"What do you need just im going to be late for school"  
"Oh right in the garage is my car. The Comet. I want you to have it"  
"What thanks mum, I'll talk later"  
I put the phone down went to the garage and got into the car. It was jet black and started and drove awesome. I started the car and drove it out the garage. I started to drive to school. I decided that i would go through every red light and i would go faster than i should. I arrived at school. I spun into the car park seriously fast and parked my car. I got out the car and Jamie came over to me.  
"What is up Sawyer"  
"Nothing go away"  
"I know something is. Tell me"  
"Okay me and Jude split up ok"  
"What!"  
He put his arm around me and we walked into school. We were already late so we went straight to English. Me, Jamie and Jude were in the same English. We walked into class; me and Jamie sat next to each other.  
"Nice for you to join us Miss. Scott and Mr. Scott"  
"Wateva" i replied and we sat down.  
We were doing the thing were you have to describe someone in one word.  
"Jamie. How would you describe Jude in 1 word" the teacher asked.  
"Heartless" he replied.  
"How would you describe Jamie, Sawyer" he asked  
"Caring" i replied  
"And Jude how would you describe Sawyer"  
"Lonely" he replied.  
Jamie didn't like it one bit and he got up and punched him so hard that he fell on the floor. I couldn't handle it so i walked out and got back into my car. I went home. I didn't want to be there no more. I hated it! I spent the rest of the day sat at home drawing. 

It reached 3 o'clock which is the end of school. My phone was going mental. Jamie was texting and Jude. I didn't want to listen to none of them. Jude rang my house phone and i didn't pick up. I went round the house and locked every door.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Sawyer its Jude. I want to apologise. I didn't mean it, i was upset i dont want us to be apart. Please open the door"  
I started to cry and he walked away. I wasn't going to answer the door. His words hurt. There hurt real bad. Jamie continued to ring me. I didn't want to speak to him or anyone. That night i didn't eat i just curled up in a ball and slept.

The next morning it got worse. At 9:00 a.m. Jamie knocked at the door.  
"Sawyer i know your in their"  
"Go away Jamie please"  
"No i want to make sure your okay"  
I got up and unlocked the door.  
"Come in but lock the door after you"  
He came in and locked the door. I went to the sofa were i curled back up.  
"I'm okay"  
"No your not"  
"I am please go. I wanna be alone. In fact i wish i died in the accident then none of this would of happened"  
"No you dont"  
"I do leave"  
He went out the door and i locked it. He stood at the window.  
"Dont do nothing stupid Sawyer"  
"Why do you care only Jude cared about me"  
He left and i sat there thinking about what it would had been like if i died in the accident. All i wanted was Jude but that wasn't going to happen. My head started hurting so i went to the medicine cupboard and grabbed my paracetamol's. I sat on the sofa and took a tablet. Then i went to sleep. There was a knock on the door.  
"Sawyer its Jude and Jamie" they shouted.  
I was still asleep but i could hear them.  
"Open the door"  
Then all of a sudden Jamie and Jude came blasting through the door. Jamie started shaking me.  
"Sawyer wake up"  
I woke up all of a sudden.  
"What Jamie. What is he doing here"  
"I thought you did something stupid and i called him, we were worried about you"  
"Im fine"  
"Im going to go get some food for us from the shops"  
Jamie walked out. Jude came over and sat next to me.  
"Sawyer you scared me. I am so sorry"  
"Its okay"  
"Please will you forgive me. I need you in my life"  
"Okay"  
He kissed me and then sat with me. We snuggled up on the sofa.  
"I am sorry i scared you"  
"Its fine".  
Jamie returned to find us on the sofa. He put the shopping on the table then left again. I dont think he wanted to disturb us.  
"You better go Jude it's getting late"  
"And…"  
"And your mum will be worried"  
"No she won't. I moved out i got my own place now"  
"What cool"  
"Yeah man"  
"Do you want to stay the night"  
"Yeah thanks"  
We headed to the bedroom and snuggled up in bed. It was great. It was brilliant. I had my baby back.  
"I love you"  
"Love you too"  
He snuggled me into his chest and the night went smooth.

Morning came and Jude layed wide awake staring at me. It was cute but i jumped when i turned to see him.  
"Hey beautiful"  
"Morning baby"  
He hugged me tight then we got up. He got a shower and got changed and i just stayed layed in bed. I wanted a lazy day. I got up and followed Jude to the kitchen.  
"Listen babe, i have to go do some things. I'll call you later"  
"Okay bye"  
He grabbed his keys, opened the door then came back in and kissed me before heading off out the door. I stood there at the door in a robe with a blanket around me. I shut the door and went to the living room to watch TV. 2 hours pasted without 1 call but then…

My phone started ringing. I looked at it and it was Jamie. I answered.  
"Hey Jamie, sorry im waiting for a call of Jude"  
"Okay i won't keep you just wanted to see how you are and if you too are back on"  
"Im fine thanks and yeah we are back together thanks to you. Thank you Jamie, i love you cuz"  
"Love you too. I'll let you get off bye"  
He put the phone down. I sat watching TV for another 2 hours. I looked at my phone and it was 1:00 p.m. and I hadn't heard anything from Jude. I was getting worried so i rang Brooke.  
"Hey Brooke. I just wanted to know if you have heard anything from Jude"  
"No i haven't Sawyer. The last i heard off him was when he woke this morning"  
"Okay just he said he would ring me at 11 im just curious"  
"Okay if i hear anything I'll tell you"  
"Thanks. Bye"  
I put the phone down. Where was he? Was he ignoring me? I dunno. I had tried to ring him 5 times and he wasn't answering or ringing me back. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and went to his. I remember he told me that he had a house and were it was so i drove to his house. His car was outside. I got out the car and knocked on the door. A woman answered,  
"Hi is Jude there"  
"I'll go get him"  
So he didn't text me but he was with another woman. Great! Jude came to the door.  
"Err…Sawyer hey"  
"Why haven't you answered me"  
"I've been doing things"  
"I got worried. I thought you had left me again. I was scared"  
"Sawyer i would never leave you and the woman is Brooke's sister, she's our age"  
"Or okay ill see you later"  
that was a huge relief. I knew he was okay and he was coming back to mine later. I drove home and got changed. I got straight back into my pyjamas and got back on the sofa with my cup of tea and my blanket. It came to 5:00 p.m. before Jude came back. He didn't knock he just came straight in.  
"Sawyer im back" he shouted not realising i was on the sofa asleep. He came up to me and tapped me.  
"Sawyer hey"  
i opened my eyes.  
"Hey Jude, you look pretty"  
"Get up and put on your shoes i want to show you something"  
i got up and put on my shoes,  
"Im in my pyjamas though"  
"Oh well get in the car"  
I walked out the door and got in the car. What was he doing? We got in the car and started driving.  
"Where we going?"  
"Somewhere"  
Great answer. It was excellent. I wasn't frightened, i was terrified! We pulled up outside of Jude's house, not Brooke's but his house. I got out the car and stood there as Jude locked the car and unlocked the house.  
"Yeah Jude it's your house"  
"Yeah but wait"  
He came behind me and put his hands over my eyes. This was weirdly romantic.  
"What you doing"  
"Dont worry"  
He escorted me inside. I couldn't see so he was my eyes. He led me up the stairs and to a doorway. He took his hands away and in front of me was a bedroom with flowers and petals everywhere it was just so romantic.  
"Jude w…what on earth is this"  
"It's what i have been working on all day and something else".  
He pulled me into the bedroom and then music started playing. We started to dance and mess around but then the shock happened. He stopped and got down on one knee,  
"J…Jude what?"  
"Sawyer i can't live without you. I hated our time apart but we are meant to be with each other. I can tell. Sawyer i want to marry you. I want to be part of your family. Sawyer will you marry me"  
This was so romantic but it was a shock. I loved him so much and i didn't want to lose him again, i knew i couldn't live if i did. I just didn't know the answer. I waited a few minutes before saying,  
"Jude this is so sudden. Its a shock. I have to say…"  
His face dropped.  
"I have to say yes ill marry you"  
He jumped up and put the majestic ring on my finger. It was beautiful and i loved him. His gave me a huge kiss and a giant hug.  
"I love you Sawyer"  
"I love you more"  
We laughed then he pulled me into bed. I know this is very blunt but the night was amazing, i took away my guard and it was great. We then slept.  
I woke the next morning in Jude's bed, i was a little confused but then i realised that this is where we ended up last night. I turned to my right to see Jude sat there watching me once again.  
"How long have you been watching me"  
"Bout a hour"  
I laughed then gave him a kiss and then told him about my dream.  
"I had the craziest dream last night. I dreamt that you asked me to marry you and i said yes"  
"It wasn't a dream i did ask you and you did say yes"  
"Oh good i thought i was going mad. I thought it seemed too realistic"  
We laughed then i realised, what am i going to tell my mam. When are we going to get married?  
"I have to ask but when are you planning on getting married"  
"Before graduation this year"  
I looked at him with a shocked face. Graduation was soon. It was amazing. I had been in this town for about a year and already had the greatest fiancé in the world. I looked at the time and i had to go.  
"I love you so much but i have to go to the airport"  
"Why? Are you leaving"  
"No. Why would i leave, im getting married. I need to go pick up mum and dad"  
"What you going to tell them"  
I shrugged and got changed. I quickly ran down stairs.  
"Ill drive you home"  
Me and Jude got into the car and he drove me home. I was late.  
"Love you but i have to go. Ill text you"  
I kissed him and ran out the car to the house and grabbed my keys. I ran back out the house got into the car and drove to the airport.  
As i hit the airport i could see the flight just about to land. I parked the car and jumped out. I was so excited. I ran into the airport and waited at the gate for them. They came out.  
"Mum dad" i shouted.  
"Sawyer we have missed you so much"  
I hugged them for about 5 minutes. I grabbed they bags and we headed to the car. Im so glad they didn't see the ring. I shoved the bags into the car and we got in. Mum sat in the front and Dad in the back. We got to about 5 minutes from the house when mum saw the ring,  
"Sawyer what's that ring you have on"  
"Err…I'll tell you in a minute"  
We carried on driving in complete silence. It was very awkward. When we arrived at the house mum and dad grabbed the bags and we headed inside. They put the bags in the kitchen.  
"So how was your trip"  
"Good but i want to know what that ring is"  
There was no way i was getting out of this so i told them,  
"Okay dont freak but while you were away Jude asked me to marry him i said yes. Please dont freak"  
"We are so happy for you" they said.  
Thank god.  
"Im going to ring Jude"  
"Okay"  
I got out my phone and rang Jude,  
"Hey Sawyer"  
"Hey Jude, my parents know they saw the ring, you wanna come over"  
"Yeah im outside now i was coming to see if your dad approved of it"  
"Okay ill let you in"  
I put the phone down and ran to the door.  
"Hey Sawyer"  
He grabbed and hugged me right in front of my parents.  
"Hi Mrs. Scott and Mr. Scott"  
"Hey Jude"  
We looked at each other awkwardly. Then i kissed him.  
"Missed you Sawyer"  
"Missed you too"  
My dad looked at Jude and so did mum. My dad got up.  
"Jude can i just say something please"  
"Sure"  
"If you hurt my baby girl i will hurt you"  
"Dad im leaving school this year he doesn't mean it Jude he's messing around"  
They looked at each other and laughed. Then we all laughed.  
"Sawyer you wanna go to the river court"  
"Yeah okay"  
I grabbed my jacket and went out the door then shouted,  
"Bye Mum Dad"  
We got into the car and he started to drive. We got to the court but he didn't stop.  
"Jude where you going"  
"We are going to tell my mum now"  
We carried on driving till we got to Brooke's. We got out the car and went inside. Brooke was stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey mum i need to tell you something"  
"Okay what is it"  
"Mum me and Sawyer are getting married. I asked her and she said yes"  
I nodded.  
"That's fabulous"  
"Thanks Brooke for understanding"  
"No worries Sawyer im so pleased. When does your mum get back so you can tell her"  
"She's home now I've told her"  
"great im going to see her now"  
She headed out the door then i hugged and kissed Jude


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER-7

3 months passed and graduation was getting closer. We were all happy now. I had Jude and Jamie had Elena someone from school. With graduation came the wedding. We didn't want a big wedding. The only bad thing was that i still lived in my parents' house with them. I woke up and i felt good, actually i felt great. I loved my life in Tree Hill, since i spent most of it with my Boyfriend. I got up out of bed and jumped into the shower straight away. It was a cold morning so a nice warm shower was amazing. I got out the shower 10 minutes later and put on some clothes then headed to the kitchen. I saw my parents sat at the table.

"Hi mum. Hi dad"

"Morning Sawyer" they replied with a happy look on their faces.

"What is it"

"You application from NYC came. The one where it tells you if you have been accepted"

"Good. What did it say"

"You look"

i opened it then i just stood shocked.

"What is it hunny"

"I…I got in"

their jumped up and hugged me so tight. I wasn't pleased though. I was shocked and frightened.

"Sawyer you dont seem excited"

"I dont think im going to go"

"Why"

"It says i have to leave straight after graduation"

"And"

"We and Jude are getting married after graduation now"

We all seemed shocked then i grabbed my keys and stormed out the door. I got into my car and drove straight to Jude's house i needed to tell him. It was the right thing to do. I pulled up just as Jude got out his car. I got out the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Sawyer i was just about to come to yours"

"Jude i need to tell you something"

"What is it your not pregnant are you"

"No im not. I got my letter from NYC the music school in New York and i got in"

"That's a good thing"

"It isn't i have to leave straight after graduation"

"What that's our wedding though"

"I know im sorry"

"Its not your fault we will get married earlier"

"Its up to you"

"Lets get married. Lets get married next month just before graduation"

"Okay i love you"

He leant over and kissed me. I got back into the car and went home. I had a lot of planning to do. I arrived home and the rest of the day and that month i planned my wedding. The month went good and i finished planning everything. Brooke made a beautiful dress for me and a suit for Jude. We invited everyone and i had a beautiful flower girl and Jude had a great best man. I had Elena and Jude had Jamie. It was the morning of the wedding and i was nervous. I sat on the chair while Brooke and Peyton did my makeup.

"Thank you Brooke"

"No worries"

I loved Brooke. She was so kind and caring. If i had a child i would want it to be like Brooke. Once the makeup was done i got on my dress. Apparently i looked amazing. I didn't want to look. The dress Brooke made was amazing. It had a corset on it. She did it all by hand it was a one of kind clothes over bros dress. Amazing!

"The car is here Sawyer" mum said

"Thank you mum and you too Brooke"

"Dont worry"

Me mum and Brooke got into the car and drove to the church.

"Mum im scared"

"Dont be its going to be great"

I believed my mum. The driver pulled up outside the church and we got out. I hugged my mum then hugged Brooke. Elena got out of the car behind us and stood near me. Brooke and mum went inside the church then the pianist started to play.

"Thank you Elena for this and for making Jamie happy"

"No worries"

She linked arms with me and we walked into the church. I looked up and saw Jude stood there with his beautiful suit and tie and Jamie stood next to him. We walked up to Jude then the vicar started to speak. The ceremony was boring but i couldn't wait i was going to become Mrs. Sawyer Brooke Baker. My middle name was Brooke after my mum's best friend Brooke Baker. All of a sudden it was the end of the ceremony.

"Do you Sawyer Scott take Jude Baker to be your husband"

"I do" i replied

"And do you Jude Baker take Sawyer Scott to be your wife"

"I do" he replied.

i was excited to kiss him at the end.

"You may now kiss your wife"

He grabbed me and gave me the biggest kiss ever. It was amazing. I loved him so much. We were all heading to the reception. Me and Jude were in one car and Jamie and Elena in another car. There were in front of us when we were crossing the bridge. Some stupid person that was coming on the other side of the road was swerving everywhere and Jamie had to dodge them. The car plummeted into the water below the bridge.

"JAMIE" i shouted

Jude pulled over and i jumped out the car.

"Jamie please Jamie"

Jude took off his Jacket and walked to the side of the bridge.

"Sawyer call for help. I love you"

"Jude you can't"

"I have to"

He jumped into the water.

"Jude!"

I pulled out my phone and rang Brooke she set of just after us. She answered.

"Hello Sawyer"

"Brooke you need to get to the bridge, there's been an accident Jude has jumped in to try and save Jamie and Elena HELP!"

"Okay im near it now"

I put the phone down and carried on shouting Jude but then Elena appeared on the water.

"Elena where's Jude and Jamie"

"There still down there"

she climbed up to the bridge and stood next to me. Then Brooke appeared and jumped out of the car my mum was there too she also jumped out. Peyton came and hugged me and Brooke started looking around. There was still air bubbles so there were alive i hoped. Then another car came and it was Lucas and Nathan and Hayley. They also jumped out.

"What's happened" they shouted.

"Jamie's car came off the road. Elena got out because of Jude but there still down there"

Lucas immediately jumped in to try and get them. 2 minutes later he came back up; he had Jamie in his hands. He swam to the side and layed Jamie on the mud. He went back into the water i was devastated. Me and Brooke stood there crying.

"I need him to be okay" she said.

"I hope he is"

Lucas turned and looked at us.

"Brooke, Sawyer dont look"

We looked to the right and Jude was layed there. The ambulance came that Brooke called and it took Jude. I went with him. When we arrived at the hospital nurses were waiting for him. Something wasn't right. It was horrible; i had to wait in the main reception while he went to surgery. 5 minutes later and Jamie arrived at the hospital with Hayley he wasn't as bad as Jude because he didn't have to go to surgery. Elena came in and sat with me.

"I hope he's okay"

"So do i"

"You should go see Jamie he needs you right now ill be fine"

She got up and walked away. Then Brooke came barging through the doors.

"Sawyer where is he"

"In surgery the nurse said she would come tell us how he was doing"

"I just want him to wake up"

"So do i Brooke. I need him. He's the one who stopped me from doing stupid things like i would of done in my old town"

"Thats why he fell in love with you"

"What do you mean"

"He fell in love with you because you are beautiful and gorgeous and also because he knew from the moment he saw you that he loved you"

I started crying and the Brooke put her arm around me.

"When you too split up for them few days he was distraught, he didn't want to go to school and all he did at night was go on about how he hurt you and how he was being selfish. He missed you"

"I missed him too"

Me and Brooke hugged each other. Then the nurse came out and came over to us.

"He's out of surgery, and he is doing good. He isn't awake yet but he should be soon. You can go see him"

Then she walked away. Me and Brooke stood up and hugged each other.

"Im going to see Jamie so you can see Jude" i insisted

"Thank you ill come get you soon"

She headed off in one direction while i went to see Jamie. He was awake and doing good. He was getting discharged the same day but in a few hours. I walked to the door.

"Hi Hayley"

"Hey Sawyer come in please. How is Jude"

I headed into his room and stood over Hayley,

"He isn't doing well. He had to have surgery and he hasn't woke up yet"

"I am so sorry"

I looked at Jamie then he spoke,

"Mum can i have a few minutes with Sawyer"

"Yeah"

She stood up and hugged me then headed out the door. I sat down.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hey Sawyer im so sorry. If i just swerved the other way he wouldn't be there now"

"Its okay Jamie"

Me and Jamie looked at each other then i hugged him. He was my cousin but he was my best friend. Brooke came to the door,

"I think you should go see Jude"

"Okay thanks Brooke. Ill see you later Jamie. I love you cuz"

I got up and headed out the door. I ran too Jude's side, he was still out cold. I didn't know what to say. I just sat down and held him hand and kissed it. I put my head on his hand. I looked at him and thought about how it was when i was laid on a bed with him at my side.

"Jude please i need you now more than ever. We just got married out lives are just beginning, i dont want you to go please wake up. I need you to wake up that's all i need. Even if you wake up and dont want me to be here ill be happy because then i know your okay and your getting better. I am not leaving for college if you're not okay. I need you, i really need you. I love…"

Before i could finish he spoke,

"I l…love you" he said

i just jumped up and kissed him.

"Your awake"

"You look beautiful" we laughed,

"How do i look"

"Gorgeous, i should go get your mum and the doctor"

"No i just want it to be me and you just for a little bit please"

"Okay"

"Get on here and lay with me please"

i got up and layed on the bed with him. He put one arm around me and the other on my hand.

"I missed you. Dont you ever do that again"

"I won't i cant now anyway"

"Why?"

"Cause i need you in my life now more than ever"

"I love you, i aren't going nowhere. Im not going to college till your okay"

"I am fine anyways you have to there's something i didn't tell you. I got a scholarship to Duke and Jamie has too"

"What then i am coming with you. Your the only person i want to see right now"

"You are going to New York"

I looked at him then i kissed him.

"Im going to get the doctor and your mum"

He let go of y hand and i went out of the room. Brooke was in the waiting room, i shouted her

"Brooke!"

"Sawyer is everything okay" she said as she ran over

"He is awake he woke up"

me and Brooke jumped and hugged each other. She went and told the doctor and then we all went into the room. Brooke sat down next to him and i stood in the doorway. I was scared and i didn't want to leave him but i had to go. I couldn't see him just layed there helpless. I turned and headed out the door. I went to Jamie's bed and he was getting discharged.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hey i heard Jude is awake"

"Yeah"

"What is up and dont lie i know there is"

"I'm leaving right now and i just wanted to come say i will miss you"

"Where are you going though"

"I'm going to Ohio. I can't stay here"

"Oh what about Jude does he know"

"No you can't say nothing"

"I'm coming with you. We came here together and we will leave together. Meet me at the court in an hour and ill be there. Bring your car"

"Okay you sure"

"Yeah now go get packed"

I headed out the door and i ran to the exit. I rang my mum and she picked me up and took me home. When i arrived home i ran to my bedroom and grabbed a bag, my mum stood in the doorway,

"Where are you going"

"I'm leaving mum im so sorry. Me and Jamie are leaving."

"Why?"

"Too many bad memories things have been going wrong since we came"

"Where you going though"

"I dont know mum i am so scared. Please tell dad i love him"

"I will make sure to call me"

I nodded and threw everything into a bag. I walked out the door and went to the back door.

"Bye mum i love you"

I hugged her then went out the door. I got in my car and drove to Jude's house. I didn't want to tell him in person so i went inside and left a note that read,

*Jude im sorry. I love you so much and i am going to miss you so much too, but i cannot stay here in Tree Hill everyone i love is getting hurt. I am sorry that i have broken your heart but it hurts me too. I hope you aren't to mad with me. I also hope that you just move on and forget about me please i love you. Inside the envelope are the engagement ring and the wedding ring. Im sorry.*

It hurt me so much to write it but it had to be done. I left the rings for him. I just hoped he would move on. Time was ticking and i was due to meet Jamie. I drove to the court where Jamie was stood with his bag. He got in. And i started to drive.

"What did your mum say Jamie"

"She said call her what about yours"

"Same actually. Did you tell Elena"

"Yeah she said she will wait for me"

"You dont have to come"

"I know i want to though"

I smiled at him as we drove down the road and headed to Ohio. Goodbye Tree Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

4 months had passed since we left Tree Hill. Me and Jamie had a new life. We were no longer in Ohio we were in Charlotte just hours away from Tree Hill. No one knew we were here. Our parents rang us every day and we didn't answer them all the time. I was now a famous singer and Jamie played for the Bobcats. All of this happened in 4 months. Things had changed. Jude tried ringing me every day but i couldn't face him.

I was sat watching Jamie practise like i did every Tuesday when my phone started ringing. It was my mum.  
"Sawyer you might as well answer it"  
"I know"  
I looked at my phone took a deep breath then answered my phone.  
"Mum"  
"Sawyer. I miss you"  
"Miss you too"  
"I heard your going on tour"  
"Yeah me and Jamie"  
"Your still with Jamie youse haven't left each other thats great are use okay"  
"Yeah mum we are fine"  
"Are you touring in Tree Hill"  
"Yeah its my first stop. It starts tonight. We are travelling down in the tour bus later in about an hour"  
"I know we all have tickets even Jude he misses you"  
"I know. I have to go. See you soon maybe. Bye"  
I put the phone down and Jamie came over. His training was done for the day so he grabbed his bag and we headed off back to the hotel. But as usual there were paparazzi for me and Jamie. It was our life now we were used to it.  
"Here we go again" he said  
"Yep"  
We battled our way through the paparazzi and went inside our hotel room.  
"Wow there all mad" i joked  
"Yeah. We need to pack for the tour. It should be good. Heading back to Tree Hill for 2 nights"  
"Yeah but that means Jude"  
"You dont have to see him. Were on a bus. I would like to go see my mum though"  
"Same here we can ring them and tell them to come to the bus, near the court"  
"Yeah"  
We packed our things and headed to the bus that was outside.  
"Here we go"  
We got on. We were excited and i just wanted to go home but i wouldn't admit it. The journey was great. Me and Jamie were sat there singing and playing guitar.  
"This is our life and i love it"  
"Same" he said  
Then the driver spoke.  
"We are now in Tree Hill"  
We looked out the windows and there was people everywhere just stood cheering me and Jamie.  
"Wow what support"  
"I know its amazing"  
The driver drove the bus to the river court and pulled up by the side of it. Our team got off first and cornered of the whole of the court and the rest of the field.  
"This is where the stage is getting set up"  
I hugged Jamie  
"I couldn't of got here if it wasn't for you"  
"Same to you Sawyer. I wouldn't be a Bobcat"  
Me and Jamie got off the bus and there was people everywhere just cheering even though the gig didn't start till later. Then i heard the most familiar voice.  
"SAWYER" the person shouted  
"JAMIE" someone else shouted  
"Jamie its our mums"  
They ran to the front and i let them in.  
"Mum i missed you" i said.  
Jamie and Hayley went inside the bus and me and my mum sat on the benches at the court.  
"I missed you too, how did you do this in 4 months"  
"I have no idea. How's Jude mum"  
"He's not the same. He misses you"  
"Is he coming tonight"  
"Yeah"  
I face dropped. I didn't want to perform with him there.  
"Oh mum i got something for you, dad, Hayley and Nathan"  
Hayley and Nathan came out of the bus and my mum and dad stood next to them.  
"Hey guys me and Jamie want you all to come tonight so we want to give you the V.I.P passes so you can get behind here with me and Hayley and mum i want you two to perform with me tonight"  
"That would be a honour" they replied.  
Me and Jamie hugged them tightly.  
"We all better go and get ready we will see you later" they said as they headed off.  
Me and Jamie got the basketball of the bus and because the court was cut off we decided to play a game of horse. I took a shot and i still had it in me. It was great just like old times except all the security around us.  
"Jamie you are meant to let the girl win"  
"Oh well" we laughed.  
My manager came out the bus,  
"Time is ticking Sawyer and Jamie you need to go get ready"  
We walked back onto the bus and got ready. This was the only show when i got really nervous. Maybe it was because of Jude. I knew he was coming. Me and Jamie walked out of our rooms.  
"You okay Jamie"  
"Yeah you"  
"Not really. Mum told me that Jude was coming"  
"Listen to me you are great. You are perfect you can do this"  
we walked out the bus and there was a stage that had been set up and our parents were there.  
"Im so proud of you" my dad said  
Me and Jamie looked at each other and smiled.  
"Come on team lets do the annual circle" i shouted  
all the team came over and we all got in a circle my manager spoke,  
"Right its Sawyer's first performance in Tree Hill and its the parents first visit too, so lets do this. Its just two Tree Hill kids coming back with a spark, lets do it"  
"On three, 1, 2, 3"  
"GO!" everyone shouted. I headed to the stairs to go on stage and i stood as i got the ear piece fitted and then i got handed the mic. Jamie was behind me with the guitar and i was nervous but ready. We walked up the stairs to the stage and we got in position. The fans were screaming and i spoke into the mic.  
"Thank you all for being here. I love you all"  
Then i started to sing. The song i was singing was soldier wrote by Gavin DeGraw especially for me. I loved the song. I got half way through then someone caught my eye. It was Jude. The music carried on playing but i stopped singing just while i whispered to Jamie who was playing guitar,  
"Jamie Jude is here"  
"You can do it Sawyer"  
I caught up with the song and then started singing it again i was even more scared now. I got another minute into the song then stopped and dropped the mic and walked off stage.  
"Sawyer what is up" my mum asked  
"He's here, Jude"  
"I told you"  
"Yeah but you didn't tell me that he was here tonight"  
"Miss. Scott you need to go back on stage"  
"2 minutes" i asked  
Jamie came storming of the stage.  
"Sawyer come on"  
"I can't. Im sorry Jamie. I knew i shouldn't of came back here"  
I walked onto the bus and got my managers car keys. She drove an Audi R8.  
"I'm lending the car" i said as i got in.  
Jamie ran to the window.  
"Where are you going your mid way through the concert"  
"I am going to see Brooke. HAYLEY CAN YOU COVER" i shouted  
"Ye" she shouted back  
"I'll be back soon"  
I got in the car and drove to the gates. They opened and fans swarmed my car. I drove through them and spun off down the road. I drove for about 10 minutes before i reached Brooke's house. I parked the car and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. Brooke answered,  
"Sawyer i thought you were performing"  
"I was but i saw Jude and i couldn't do it, i needed to come see you"  
She welcomed me into her home. We sat down on the sofa.  
"I only have 5 minutes so i need to be quick"  
"Okay go"  
"I am so sorry that i left without a word. I just couldn't stay, everyone i loved were getting hurt and i didn't want that"  
"I understand. Jude is in pieces still"  
"So am i. I still love him and we are still married i think. I love him so much Brooke"  
Then someone walked through the door. I turned and it was Jude.  
"Jude" Brooke said  
"I better go. Thank you Brooke" i said  
"No wait" Jude said  
I ignored him and headed out the door. I loved him but i couldn't tell him that. I got back into the car and i drove back to the concert. I got out the car and gave my manager the keys  
"Were have you been Sawyer" Mum asked  
"I went to Brooke's but then Jude came in"  
"It's okay, you ready to sing again" Jamie said  
"Only if your playing guitar"  
Me and Jamie laughed as we headed back onto stage. We got back into positions and i took the mic of the stand.  
"Sorry about that guys but did you enjoy Hayley James Scott because i did. Love you Hayley"  
I stood up and started to sing. I sang One Tree Hill by Gavin DeGraw. Everyone loved it because it was a song about this town.  
"WE LOVE YOU SAWYER AND WE LOVE YOU TOO JAMIE" the fans shouted  
it was amazing. Jude reappeared near the end of the song and this was then end of the concert. It was fine though because i ignored the fact he was there. When the song finished i took a breath then spoke once again,  
"Thank you all for coming. We are here for one more day. If you see us about dont be afraid to say hello. Hayley, mum, dad and Nathan get up here"  
They walked on stage.  
"I want to thank you for being here for me and Jamie i love you guys. Lets all take a bow"  
We all took a bow then headed off stage.  
"That was amazing Sawyer" Mum and dad said  
"Thank you mum"  
"Sawyer what are our plans for now then"  
"Now we chill and do the things we want to do. I think you should go see Elena"  
"Same i will call you later Sawyer"  
Jamie got into one of the cars and drove off. Hayley and Nathan got into their car and headed to the pub, well headed to Tric. My mum and dad looked at me then hugged me.  
"I am so proud of you Sawyer" my dad said with a smile  
"Thanks dad"  
"One bad thing is now you have to battle the crowds just to get where you need to go"  
"Yeah anyway i want to go somewhere now. I dont want to sit on a bus by myself"  
"I think we should go to Tric"  
"Lets go. We will take my car"  
We got into the Audi and i started to drive. The fans were taking pictures of me and my family while we were trying to drive. Eventually we got to Tric. Jamie and Elena were inside and so were Nathan and Hayley. I walked over to them,  
"Hey Nate you must be proud that Jamie plays in the NBA for the Bobcats"  
"Im super proud to be honest"  
I laughed then ordered a drink. It was just a quiet night that i hadn't had a lot of until some paparazzi geezer came out of nowhere and came up to me,  
"Can i ask a few questions" then he shoved a mic in my face. Nathan pulled me behind him just to protect me. The journalist wouldn't stop though he was trying everything,  
"No questions tonight. Im having a family night leave me alone"  
Then Jamie came rushing over.  
"She said no questions why are you still here get lost"  
"Jamie shut it" Nate said.  
The journalist wouldn't take no for an answer, so Nathan did what he thought was best he shouted at him then he punched him.  
"You two need to go now before more paparazzi get here" Nate said  
"Come on Jamie. Bye mum. Bye dad. Thank you Hayley and Nathan"  
Me and Jamie ran out of Tric and got into my Audi we left the other car for them to get home. We drove straight back to the bus. I parked the car and got out. Jude was stood there waiting for me.  
"Come on Sawyer ignore him" Jamie said  
"No i need to face him, just go in without me ill be 2 minutes"  
Jamie walked into the bus and i walked over to Jude.  
"What do you want"  
"I want to know why you left without saying goodbye"  
"Everyone i loved or still love were getting hurt and i couldn't face it no more i am sorry"  
"I know you are. My mum told me everything you said. You do know that dont you"  
"She said she wouldn't"  
"She did"  
"Damn!" i shouted. I was furious.  
"You are so cute when your angry" he said as he moved my hair from in front of my eyes.  
"Jude dont"  
"Dont what" he whispered as he kissed me  
"Dont do that"  
I walked off and went inside the bus. Jamie was sat there.  
"What happened you look scared"  
"He kissed me"  
"He did what" Jamie screamed as he got up and put on his shoes. He was about to head out the door.  
"Jamie leave it"  
He sat back down and then i went to my room. I shut the door and curled up in a ball on my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning started with a bang. Not a gun bang or anything like that but a bang on my door.  
"Sawyer wake up" Jamie shouted  
"I'm up Jamie, you can come in"  
"Okay"  
Jamie came through the door with a wrapped up box.  
"What is this" i asked  
"I dont know it was outside the bus this morning with a tag for you"  
"Oh"  
I looked at the card and read it aloud,  
"It says, I still love you, please forgive me for yesterday. I forgive you and please i need you back. Love Jude"  
"That is actually really cute" Jamie said  
"I know"  
Jamie layed on the bed with me, right next to me.  
"Do you still love him"  
"I do but i can't go back to him. I broke his heart"  
Jamie put his arm around me and hugged me. I was a mess with all that was going on.  
"Right i need to get changed"  
Jamie headed out the door. I got changed and then i put on my lovely socks and a warm jacket. I walked out the room door and went and sat with Jamie. On the table was a nice cup of coffee from Karen's Cafe. I got up and walked outside. I went and sat on the bench and then Jamie came out and sat with me he brought the box with him. We sat and drank our coffees. It was a lovely morning.  
"What are you going to do then"  
"Im going to get the keys and take back the present"  
I put the coffee on the bench and put my shoes on. I then grabbed the keys and got into the car. There were paparazzi at the gate but i didn't care. I got out the gate and jetted of down the road. I loved the adrenaline of the fast car. I pulled up outside Brooke's just guessing that he would be here and i was correct his car was parked outside. I knocked on the door and Brooke answered  
"Hey Brooke, where is he"  
She welcomed me in and then she disappeared upstairs. Jude was stood in the kitchen,  
"Hey Sawyer you got my present then"  
"Yeah here you can have it back"  
I put it on the sofa and went to the door.  
"Sawyer why are you like this now. We were great together i love you still. I can't move on, inside that box was your wedding ring and a promise ring that i bought for you before you left. Why are you so guarded"  
"Im guarded because i love you" i screamed then i started to cry. I ran out the door and got into my car. I drove back to the tour bus. There were taking down the stage. It looked like we were leaving before we even knew. I got out the car.  
"Hey Jamie what's going on"  
"I cancelled the show. We are leaving Tree Hill in a matter of hours, i love you too much to see you hurt"  
"Thank you Jamie. I love you too. I think im going to ring mum maybe you should to"  
Me and Jamie turned away from each other i rang my mum and she answered,  
"Your on speaker Sawyer"  
"Hey mum and dad, me and Jamie are leaving Tree Hill in a few hours instead. We can't stay here sorry"  
"Okay answer your phone this time love you"  
"Okay love you too bye"  
I put down the phone. Me and Jamie hugged each other then i looked to him  
"I should ring Jude"  
"Only if you want to"  
I nodded then hugged Jamie as i walked to the middle of the court. I pulled out my phone and rang Jude.  
"Hello"  
"Hello Jude its Sawyer"  
"Hey what do you want"  
"I just wanted to let you know that im leaving tonight"  
"Oh"  
"See you around. Bye, I love you"  
i put the phone down and went back to the bus. I walked into the bus and me and Jamie got changed. I got into my onesie and Jamie got into his shorts and he had no shirt on. He never does while we are on the bus. The driver spoke to us,  
"You ready to go"  
"Yeah lets get going" we answered,  
"Next stop Texas"  
Before the bus set of someone came through the door it was Jude.  
"I'm coming Sawyer. I love you too"  
"Bout time you showed" Jamie said  
He came over and kissed me then the driver set off. He was back and i was happy. We will return Tree Hill.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER-9**

3 years passed and me and Jude were going strong. He was with me when we are on tour and now we had an extra little person. We had a 2 year old son called William James Scott. We lived in Charlotte and we hadn't seen our family in 2 years. My mum and Lucas didn't live in Tree Hill no more and neither did Brooke and Julian.

I woke to a very loud house. I woke to Jude and Billy that's what we call him making a massive racket. I got up and put on my robe. I walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway of the living room,  
"Couldn't you just wake me up normally, do you have to make all this noise"  
"Mum. Your up"  
"Morning babe sorry"  
"Hey Billy why dont you go get dressed and brush your teeth"  
"Yeah okay" he ran off upstairs.  
"Hey babe" i walked over to Jude and kissed him,  
"I think maybe we should take him to Tree Hill and let him meet Jamie and Hayley and Nathan"  
"Yeah we should"  
Billy came back downstairs.  
"Mum im ready where are we going"  
"Im going to introduce you to Uncle Jamie and Hayley and Nathan but first i need to go get ready so you and daddy go play a bit of basketball out back okay baby"  
"Okay mammy. I love you"  
"Come on champ" Jude said  
they headed outside and i headed upstairs to get changed. I put on my favourite t-shirt and my favourite black jeans. I brushed my teeth and got washed. I went downstairs and headed to the backyard.  
"Hey soldier. Give us a go"  
Billy shot me the ball and i took a shot. It went in.  
"Wow mammy better than you daddy"  
We laughed. I loved him so much he is all i could have wished for. He was exactly like Jamie and Jude.  
"You want to go meet the rest of the family"  
"Yeah lets go"  
We headed inside and grabbed our jackets. I grabbed the keys and we got into the car. Jude strapped him into his car seat and then he got in.  
"What you want to listen to Billy"  
"Anything. No Usher"  
I put in the Usher CD and we started to drive. I had a little lad who loved to sing, dance and play sports. It was amazing. He was sat in the back of the car singing his heart out. We got to Tree Hill and Billy was amazed. We drove past the court  
"Woo" Billy shouted  
I think he liked Tree Hill. I pulled up outside Hayley's house and stopped the car. I got out while Jude unstrapped Billy. I knocked on the door and Jamie answered,  
"Sawyer hey. I aint seen you in ages. Your mums back you know"  
"Really oh my god i didn't know that"  
"So what you back for then"  
"I want you to meet someone. I want you to meet William James Scott my son"  
Billy came from the side of the car and ran up to me. I picked him up and held him.  
"Oh wow. Nice to meet you William"  
"Can you call me Billy" he said  
"Course i can little man, how old are you then Billy"  
"Im 2"  
"Billy this is Uncle Jamie and Jamie this is Billy"  
"He is so cute. Come in"  
I put Billy down and he ran inside. Me and Jude followed him in. Billy was so excited and so was Jamie. Hayley and Nathan came from upstairs and looked at Billy then at me.  
"Mum, Dad this is Billy its Sawyers son. Billy this is Hayley and Nathan"  
"Can i call you Nana Hayley and Granddad Nathan" He said  
"Course. Aint you a cutie" they said.  
He laughed then me and Jude laughed.  
"Hey champ why dont i show you the place we used to play basketball then we can play basketball and maybe Uncle Jamie will come"  
"Will you Uncle Jamie"  
"Course lets go"  
They headed out the door and went to the river court. I sat down on the sofa and Hayley came and sat next to me.  
"So Sawyer how old is he then"  
"He's 2. He turns 3 in a few days. On Saturday actually"  
"That is awesome. Is he having a party"  
"He doesn't want one he just wants to play basketball all the time with his dad"  
"That sounds a lot like Jamie when he was his age. He's quite smart isn't he"  
"He is yeah. Obviously gets that from me"  
"Does your mum know about him"  
"No i didn't even know she was back. When did she get back"  
"She got back today actually. About 1 hour ago"  
"Oh 1 minute my phones ringing. It's my mum what a surprise"  
"I will be in the kitchen"  
i answered my phone.  
"Hey mum"  
"Hey Sawyer, guess what?"  
"Err…your back in Tree Hill"  
"Yeah how did you know"  
"Because i am too. But i have a surprise for you, ill call you later. Im driving that's all bye mum"  
I put the phone down and headed to the kitchen.  
"Jamie loves Billy already"  
"How can you tell"  
"By the way he looks at him"  
"He's so cute. I think Billy likes him"  
"Yeah"  
"Anyway i better go get Billy and Jude and go tell mum and Lucas"  
"Bye Sawyer bring him back anytime"  
I laughed as i headed out the door. I climbed into my car and drove to the river court. I stayed sat in my car for a good 5 minutes before i got out.  
"Hey boys and Billy"  
"Hey mammy that's not fair. Im a boy and im good"  
"That is so true get over here and give me a kiss you"  
Billy ran over to me and gave me a giant hug and a kiss.  
"What about me babe"  
"Come here"  
Jude walked over and hugged me. I walked onto the court with Billy on one hand and Jude with his hand around me. Jamie was stood in the middle of the court.  
"Hey Jamie. I missed you"  
"I missed you too Sawyer. Give me a hug"  
I gave him a giant hug  
"I tell you what i have to go home so why dont you drop Billy off at mine tomorrow and i will look after him for the day"  
"Can i mammy. Please"  
"I dont know"  
"Please mum"  
"Yeah mum please" Jamie said  
"Okay ill drop him off in the morning Jamie. Dont forget"  
Jamie smiled then he knelt down and hugged Billy.  
"See you tomorrow baller"  
"Bye Uncle Jamie"  
We turned and headed to the car and Jamie went the other way to get to his car. We got into the car and then Billy asked me,  
"How come we haven't been here before"  
"I dont know. I liked it were we where"  
"I like it here" he said.  
I started to drive and then we hit it, my mum's house. It was the same as i remember. I got out the car and went and got Billy out of his car seat. I held Billy in my arms.  
"Where are we mummy"  
"We are at my mum's house"  
"Woo" he replied with an excited face.  
i knocked on the door and my mum answered,  
"Hi mum this cutie is Billy my son and your grandson"  
"Oh my goodness. Hello Billy"  
"Hello nana Peyton"  
"Your a cute kid"  
"Thank you"  
We walked inside and sat down. Billy recognised the games console in front of the TV you could tell by his face. Then Lucas came into the room.  
"Hey dad this is Billy my son"  
"Nice to meet you Billy"  
"Same here"  
"So what do you like to do"  
"I like to play basketball and video games"  
"Well if you follow me i have a Xbox 360 in the bedroom come on Billy, you too Jude"  
"Okay we will be in the bedroom babe if you need anything" Jude said  
"Okay love you"  
"Love you too"  
He headed to the bedroom with Lucas and Billy and i sat with mum on the sofa.  
"Why didn't you tell me about him Sawyer"  
"I didn't know how you would react"  
"React he is the cutest thing ever"  
"Ano"  
"So how old is the little champion then"  
"He is 2, he turns 3 on Saturday"  
"So is he having a party"  
"No he just wants to play basketball with his dad"  
"That reminds me so much of Jamie when he was about that age too, is he good at basketball"  
"Well he can take free throws and get them in, he can also hit 3 pointers and he is only 2"  
"Wow. So he must really love the game"  
"It is all he does when he's at home"  
"So where exactly is home"  
"Home is in Charlotte"  
"Cool. So do you still do music and does Jude still do basketball"  
"I have my own record company and Jude is a manager"  
"That is awesome. I am so proud"  
Then Billy came back through the door. And shouted to me  
"Mum can i get an Xbox 360"  
"Course you can you goofball"  
"Thank mum"  
He headed back to the bedroom. He must really enjoy that machine.  
"So how long you staying around here then"  
"Only for a few days"  
"Why dont you stay. Jude owns the beach house still doesn't he"  
"Yeah that's were we are staying tonight"  
"Okay. What are you all doing for tea"  
"Im going to take him to Karen's cafe just like old times"  
"That's a brilliant idea" Mum replied  
"I better go get him before he wants to move in" i said jokingly.  
"Yeah okay"  
I got up of the sofa and went to the bedroom where i saw Jude and Billy working together whopping Lucas' butt on the NBA game.  
"Right come on boys. Playtimes over"  
"But mum. I wanna stay here"  
"Get out here you. We are going for tea. Say bye to Lucas"  
"Bye granddad Lucas"  
"Bye champ"  
Jude and Billy headed out the door and i followed them and Lucas followed me. We went to the backdoor and headed out to the car.  
"See you later mum. And you too Dad"  
"Bye"  
We got in the car and i drove to Karen's Cafe. I parked outside and we got out. I got Billy out and held him in my arms. We walked in and everyone looked at us then shouted,  
"Welcome home Sawyer"  
I laughed then Jude looked at me and kissed me,  
"You go get a table and ill order" he said  
I walked over to a table and me and Billy sat down.  
"Do you like it here Billy"  
"Yeah i dont want to go"  
"Ano but our homes in Charlotte"  
He cuddled up to as Jude came over with the food.  
"Thanks babe"  
"No worries"  
We all sat and ate our dinners. It was getting late and Billy was shattered so after we ate we decided to go to the beach hose for the night. Jude drove to the beach house and when we got there Billy was happy because he had never seen this place. I got Billy out the car and we all went inside. Jude went straight to bed and i went and took Billy to bed.  
"Right you happy and warm"  
"Yes mammy"  
"Okay then night night"  
"Na night mam"  
i kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in before heading to my bedroom. I got into the room and jumped straight into bed. Jude put his arm around me,  
"I think he had fun today hunny"  
"Same i think he likes Tree Hill"  
"Yeah and the family we have here"  
"Yep. Night babe i love you"  
"Love you too"  
I switched of the bedside light and we turned to go to sleep then a little voice appeared at the door.  
"Mummy"  
"Yeah Billy"  
"I dont want to leave Tree Hill"  
"Why not"  
"I like it here. I have an uncle here. Please can we stay"  
"Ill see in the morning. Come on jump in"  
Billy ran over and jumped in. He jumped right into the middle of me and Jude. I put my arm around him and Jude put his arm around us. We all went to sleep. We are home Tree Hill. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER-10**

I woke the next morning to find i was the first one up. That made a change. I climbed out of bed and then i just stood and stared at Jude and Billy. Billy was snuggled up to Jude and Jude had his arm around him. It was the cutest thing ever. I went to Billy's room and got out his clothes for the day and then i grabbed his robe and took it into my room. I grabbed my robe and put it on. i looked at Billy then he woke up. He rubbed his eyes then jumped out of bed and hugged me tightly.  
"Morning mamma"  
"Morning baby boy. Put your robe and slippers on then we will go watch TV"  
"Okay"  
he put on his robe and slipper and ran to the living room and switched on the TV. He sat there and watched cartoons.  
"What do you want for breakfast"  
"Can i have cereal"  
"Yeah"  
He came over to me and i picked him up and sat him on the kitchen swivel chairs and put his breakfast in front of him. I joined him and we ate our breakfasts. After breakfast Jude woke up and he came to the living room and joined us.  
"Morning champ. Morning babe"  
"Morning dada"  
"Morning Jude"  
I looked at Jude then got up and kissed him then Billy came over and hugged us. I looked at the time and Jamie was going to be waiting for Billy.  
"Billy i think you better go get ready if you dont want to be late to Uncle Jamie's"  
"Oh snap i almost forgot"  
He ran off down the hall to go get changed.  
"Jude Billy said last night that he wanted to stay in Tree Hill and now i think about it so do i"  
"What about your record label"  
"I can join it with my mums and we can run it from here together"  
"Well i sort off dont want to stay. I only came back for you and Billy to see the family. Im happy in Charlotte"  
"Its not for me though its for Billy"  
"Ill talk later i have to go to work"  
He grabbed his jacket and his keys. Before he left Billy came running back to the kitchen.  
"See you later champ"  
"Bye dad"  
He headed out the door. I looked at Billy and spoke,  
"Looks like its just me and you then"  
"Not really we have Jamie"  
"True get your jacket"  
He got his jacket and i put it on him. We opened the door and went to the car. I strapped him in to his car seat and we drove to Jamie's.

As we approached Jamie's Billy got real excited and he started shouting random things at me. I laughed and got out the car. I got Billy out and we knocked on Jamie's door.  
"Come in guys"  
We went inside and we sat on the sofa. Hayley came down the stairs and sat with me while Billy helped Jamie choose what to wear. 5 minutes later they came back downstairs.  
"Right im going to take Billy out now so ill call you later and then drop him off"  
"Okay be good Billy"  
"I will. love you mum"  
"Love you too"  
They went out the door and me and Hayley sat on the sofa.  
"How is he then Sawyer" she asked  
"He is brilliant. The best thing that has ever happened to me" i replied  
"Does he sleep okay because obviously you travel a lot and stuff"  
"Ye he really enjoys travelling and he sleeps perfect. He never woke when he was a baby and he doesn't now"  
"Sounds like a well behaved boy"  
"Yeah he is"  
"So if he doesn't misbehave then why do you sound upset" she always knows when i am upset.  
"It's just Billy and I want to stay in Tree Hill but Jude doesn't and all Jude does now is work. He comes home at night and just ignores Billy, he goes straight to bed. It upsets Billy. I dont think he cares much about him"  
"So tell him that he's upsetting him"  
"I have but he doesn't care no more. He said the other week that we are still together for Billy's sake and that upset me too. I dont want to be with someone who doesn't love me"  
"That's true. Listen if you need to speak to him or have a night alone then Billy can stay here"  
"Thank you Hayley means a lot he really adores you all"  
"I know" she said while she laughed.  
"Im going to go see my mum. Ill call you later Hayley"  
"Okay sweetie bye"  
I got up and headed out the door. I got into my car and drove home. I lied to Hayley i was going to go home and ring Jude. I walked inside and got the house phone. I sat in the kitchen and rang Jude.  
"Hi Jude"  
"Hi. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that i think you work too much"  
"Well i have to work to get money to pay for things that you and Billy want"  
"That is a lie you dont pay for my things and Billy is your son its what you should do"  
"I know but yeah"  
"Jude i can't be with you no more. You dont pay attention to your son no more you have changed"  
"Please give me one more chance"  
"No Jude im sorry"  
I hung up the phone and went to the bedroom. I packed my bags and then i packed Billy's bags. I threw them in the car and headed back to Hayley's. I got out the car and went inside. She was in the kitchen,  
"Hayley"  
"Im in the kitchen"  
I walked to the kitchen with our bags.  
"I left him. I rang him and told him everything then i told him that i couldn't do it no more and finished it"  
"Good. So were you going to live now then"  
"I dont know i think im going to have to get a hotel room for the night"  
"Ridiculous. Use can stay here for as long as you need"  
"Thank you Hayley"  
"Its fine you can have the downstairs room. Let me show you"  
I grabbed the bags off the floor and followed Hayley to a marvellous bedroom. It had a double bed for me and Billy.  
"Thank you so much"  
"No worries" she said rubbing my shoulder.  
"It will work out wont it Hayley"  
"Yeah. Us Scott's always beat the odds"  
I laughed as we headed out the bedroom. It was coming up to 6:00 p.m. and Jamie was due to ring me. We sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV then my phone started to ring. It was Jamie.  
"Hey Jamie how is he"  
"He's good we have had tea and everything he can't wait to tell you about it"  
"Okay. Cool. Jamie bring him back to your house im there now. We are staying here for a while"  
"Cool. Why?"  
"I split with Jude"  
"Okay we are 5 minutes from the house"  
We hung up the phone and me and Hayley continued talking about things that have happened while i was away. Then a little hyper boy came through the door.  
"Mamma it was great"  
"Was it. What did you and Jamie do"  
"We went shopping and he bought me a jersey and some shoes. We played basketball and worked on a car. Then we had tea and came home"  
"Sounds like you have had a busy day"  
"We did. Im tired"  
"Good. Listen Billy we are staying here for a while okay"  
"Okay"  
"Go get your pyjamas on and ill come read you a story in a minute"  
"I'll take him to the room" Hayley said.  
"Thanks Hayley"  
"Mamma can Jamie read to me tonight"  
"Yeah okay. Get to bed you"  
He ran down the hall to where Hayley was stood. He went straight into the room then Jamie went into the room and Hayley came back to where i was.  
"It's hard. You know"  
"I know it was like this when Jamie was a kid. Nathan was travelling though but he was barely home"  
"It's just so tough and he doesn't help either. I need to ring my mum and ask her something about her record label"  
"Okay ill be in the kitchen"  
I pulled out my phone and rang my mum,  
"Hey mum. Me and Billy are staying in Tree Hill and i wanted to know if you would like to join the two record labels together"  
"That is so great that you are staying in Tree Hill and yeah i would like to do that can we speak tomorrow though im busy thats all"  
"Okay mum bye"  
She put down the phone then i looked at Hayley. She was stood at the front door and Jude was stood outside.  
"Sawyer" she said  
"Thanks Hayley i got it from here"  
I walked outside and me and Jude sat on the steps.  
"Sawyer come home. Back to Charlotte where we belong"  
"I can't"  
"Why not"  
"Billy likes it here"  
"So he's a kid he likes everything"  
"This is why i can't be with you. You dont care about no one except yourself"  
"I dont i care about you all"  
"No you dont. You haven't spent quality time with Billy since his 1st birthday. Bye Jude dont come bothering us again"  
I headed back inside and sat on the sofa. I started to cry. Hayley came over and sat with me.  
"I know it's hard but it will get better. I promise"  
"Thanks Hayley"  
Jamie came out the bedroom and walked quietly down the hall.  
"He's asleep Sawyer"  
"Thank you Jamie. He loves you a lot. And thank you for today"  
"Dont worry it was awesome he reminds me of myself as a kid. He is like a miniature me"  
"I know that's what my mum said too"  
"You'll be okay. You have me and he has you and me"  
"Thank you best friend. I will see you all tomorrow night Hayley. Night Jamie"  
"Night"  
I stood up and Jamie came over and hugged me. I headed to the bedroom and got into bed. I cuddled up to Billy and we went to sleep. Goodnight Tree Hill


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER-10**

"Mommy wake up. Mommy" Billy said in my ear.  
I opened my eyes to Billy sat on me.  
"I'm up. Im up. What is it Billy"  
"My birthday in 2 days"  
"Really. I aint got you nothing. Should we go shopping"  
"Yeah. Can Jamie Come?"  
"Yeah sure. Why dont you go wake him up and ill get dressed"  
"Okay momma"  
Billy jumped off me and ran outside the room. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:00 a.m. looked like the lieins were not happening no more. I climbed out of bed and got changed i then walked out the door and went to the living room and thats when i saw Jamie coming down the stairs with Billy in his arms.  
"He fell asleep waiting for me to get changed"  
"Oh wow he wanted you to come shopping with us"  
"Ill come shopping but let's not wake him. Ill put him on the sofa and we will wait till he's up"  
"Okay ill go get a blanket"  
Jamie put Billy on the sofa and i went to the bedroom and grabbed him his favourite blanket then headed back to the sofa. I put the blanket on him and me and Jamie went to the kitchen.  
"Do you want a coffee Sawyer"  
"Yeah please"  
He put the kettle on and made 2 coffee's,  
"Thanks Jamie"  
"Welcome" we took a sip of the coffee.  
"Jamie he looks up to you. He said last night that when he grows up he wants to be like you"  
"Im not the best role model"  
"I think you are great. You have been more of a dad to him that Jude has been"  
"What you mean"  
"Jude never took him out for a full day or played much basketball with him. It was left to me to do. I've raised him by myself"  
"Why didn't you come home sooner"  
"I was scared"  
Jamie put his arm around me and hugged me and then we drank the rest of our coffee. It approached 10:00 a.m. when Billy finally woke up.  
"Mommy"  
"Yes Billy"  
"Can me and you and Uncle Jamie go shopping now"  
"Sure we can. Get your jacket and we will go"  
"Okay"  
"Come on champ. Quickly lets go into town"  
"Okay Jamie"  
We got our jackets on and headed into town. We didn't have a clue what we were getting him that is why we were letting him choose. We parked up and got out.  
"Where too Jamie"  
"Err…The sports shop"  
"Okay then"  
We walked into the centre of town and into the sports shop. Billy immediately ran to the basketball section. He looked at all the basketball gear. He looked at me,  
"Mummy can i get this jersey and that ball and these shoes"  
"Sure you can"  
Jamie laughed.  
"Uncle Jamie can i have your name and number on the back"  
"Course you can sport" He replied.  
Jamie got everything and then shoved them into the shopping basket. We went to the checkout and bought everything then we left the shop and had dinner. Time was ticking. Billy was getting tired.  
"Billy you tired buddy"  
"Yeah mummy what time is it"  
"It is 5:30 p.m."  
Billy started yawning then Jamie picked him up.  
"Its okay sport ill carry you"  
"Thank you Uncle Jamie"  
Jamie had him in his hands and Billy went to sleep. We started walking to the car.  
"Jamie thank you again and he really does like you, almost more than he like Jude"  
"Well he is the cutest little thing ever"  
We started to talk then Jude came over.  
"Sawyer"  
I turned around to see Jude stood there.  
"Jude! Jamie take Billy to the car please and wait for me"  
"Okay Sawyer"  
Jamie walked away.  
"Hi Jude what do you want"  
"I want to apologise. I should have paid more attention to Billy. I was scared i dont know what to do with a child"  
"You should have thought about it and i told you that i dont want to be with you"  
"Well i want you and i want to see our son"  
"Well i will ask him what he wants and i will text you okay"  
I turned and walked away to the car. I got in and started to drive.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah Jamie thanks can we just go"

Jamie pulled up outside his house and we got out. Billy was still flat out in the back of the car. I opened the boot and got out the bags and Jamie got Billy out and held him in his hands. We walked inside and layed Billy on the sofa. Me and Jamie went to the kitchen.  
"I think i may leave Tree Hill once and for all"  
"And move were"  
"Abroad somewhere. England"  
"You serious you can't"  
"Why not"  
"What about me, Billy really loves me"  
"Ano i was about to say, you can come too, you are Billy's father figure"  
"Really thank you. It's up too Billy"  
About an hour later Billy woke up. I walked over to him because i knew i had to tell him about his dad. I went and sat beside him.  
"Hey Billy. Can i ask you something"  
"Yes mummy"  
"Okay. Do you want to go see your dad or do you want to move away with me"  
"I dont like daddy. Jamie's my new daddy and if we move what about Uncle Jamie"  
"He can come too"  
"Yeah mummy can we please"  
"Okay champ. Go get into your Pjs and ill send Jamie in soon"  
"Ok mammy"  
I walked back to the kitchen and looked at Jamie and he looked back to me.  
"What did he say"  
"He said he doesn't like his daddy and you're his new daddy"  
"It will be okay. Ill go tuck him in you just do what you need to"  
i pulled out my phone and dialled Jude's number and he immediately answered my call.  
 **"Hi Sawyer did you ask Billy"  
"Yeah i did Jude and it aint good news"  
"What he say"  
"HE wants Jamie to be his new daddy but i wont stop you from coming to see him"  
"You cant be serious"  
"I am sorry bye"  
**


End file.
